Akumas and Kwamis
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: AU. Following dreams, love, friendship, life and death, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. Now this takes upon the plot from 'The Book of Life', the characters from 'Miraculous Ladybug', and the songs from 'Coco'. This is going to be a good one, I tell you! So, enjoy! -Traveler.**

It is a wonderful day in the city of Paris in the country of France, the sun shining, the sky umarked with clouds. Seeming to reach the sky is numerous buildings, with a few skyscrapers here and there, yet there are some historic places which the buildings tower over, much like the beautiful Museum, rusted with countless weather storms, the glass windows glinting like silver.

Standing before the Museum, with her back facing the building, is a young, lovely light-skinned woman named Caline Bustier, she has reddish-orange hair, teal eyes, wearing a white undershirt under a teal collared shirt, and under that, is a light blue jacket, over light blue pants, and white dress shoes. She checked her watch, sighed as she held up a tour sign, "Last tour of the day. I wonder why no one wants them.".

Then a screech pierced the air as a school bus braked to a stop, nearly frightening Caline who peeked over to see the windows open in the school bus, revealing five kids. Three boys and two girls. One of the boys spat a spitball at Caline's shoulder, who shrieked in fear, the guilty boy laughed, "Bullseye". This is Leo Rouche, a light skinned 10-years old, having jet black hair, and his bangs barely covers his dark blue eyes. The other kids laughed humorously as Caline groaned, fingering the spitball off her shoulder.

The kids clambered off the stairs, the medium tanned leader being 12 years old, scruffy blonde hair with brown eyes, having the name of Sidney. He replied, "A museum, again?". One of the girls giggled, "Hi, red pretty lady!". This is pale-skinned Serena, being 7 years old, having brown hair in curly ponytails with light blue eyes. Behind her, the other girl is a dark skinned Jennifer, being 11 years old, having brownish-blonde hair, held back with gold barrettes, having green eyes. The last child is another boy, being 13 years old, having a buzzcut of black hair and hazel eyes, having the name of Jasper, being light tanned.

Leo muttered, "I hate stuff.". Caline shuddered, "Oh, boy.". "Relax, it's okay, Caline.". replied another voice, this time being a adult woman. In comparison, this woman is even more pretty. She is in a similarly dressed suit like Caline, except that she is wearing a skirt. She has raven black hair, dark brown eyes, light skinned as well. Her name is Michelle. "I'll take them.".

Caline hesitated, "Are you sure? I am very certain those are the 'detention' kids.". Michelle chuckled, "Don't you worry about me, Caline. I can handle them.". Another spitball from Leo hit Caline's sign, she groaned, and Michelle patted her shoulder, "You go take your break, my friend.". Caline smiled at her friend, "Thanks.". She quickly left Michelle and the kids, giving the sign to Michelle.

The other kids chortled, laughed, as Sidney gave out all his best with the spitballs at Michelle, but with incredible accuracy and speed, Michelle blocked all the spitballs perfectly, astonishing the kids, with Sidney staring at Jasper briefly. "Follow me, kids.". They then followed Michelle rectulantly, and got confused when Michelle turned the other way.

Sidney replied, "Hey, lady! The museum door is this way.". Michelle chuckled as she walked on, with a look back at the kids, "Why, it is, but you aren't like the other kids. No, no, you need something really special.". The kids shrugged, walked to Michelle with Serena giggling excitedly.

Michelle gestured with her sign, "Right through this door.". The kids blinked in bizarre confusion. Jennifer replied, "Uhh, you're seeing things, lady.". Michelle smirked as she moved, heading backwards, then moved to the right as she replied, "Oh, really? Am I seeing things, or are you not seeing it?". Revealing a heart-shaped door in the wall, with the kids widening in awe and astonishment.

Michelle then smiled, gestured for the kids to follow her in, "Come on.". They all went into the wall, soon being in a dark, semi-crowded hallway, with a flashlight from Michelle alighting the way. They are still in the museum, yet the kids don't know what is expecting them at the end of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallway, Michelle spoke softly, "Now today is May 1st. Do anybody know the importance of that date?". Serena proclaimed, "First day of Spring!". Michelle laughed lightly, yet she shook her head, "No.".

Jennifer replied casually, "'First day of the last month of school?'". Michelle chuckled as Jasper checked his phone, "Nope. Today is May Day.". Leo asked in confusion, "Wait, is that national dancing day or something?". All the kids laughed, giggled as they played to dance a bit in their own styles when a shadow appeared, frightening the kids to scream in fear, not realizing that the shadow was holding a flashlight to his face.

It was a handsome, young man, about the same age as Michelle. He was dressed in a guard suit, having spiky short blond hair, with hazel eyes. "Hey, you can't go this way! You gonna get us in trouble, Michelle! Rules of the museum..administration.". Michelle giggled, came forward, "Oh, Alexandre.". She kissed Alexandre's cheek, which Alexandre melted at, "Well, I suppose I could turn a blind eye, my love.". Michelle chuckled, went on, with the kids following her behind, with Serena staring at Alexandre in curiousity.

Alexandre noticed her, smirked, then screamed in a monster pose, scaring Serena into a run to Michelle past Alexandre, who laughed in amusement. Michelle shook her head in amusement, rolling her eyes, as she lifted up a huge switch, and all the lights beamed into power, alighting a amazing, incredible section of history. "Behold, children, to the history of France!". The children spread out, exploring the huge room, being awed, impressed, surprised by everything.

Jennifer commented, "This place is crazy. So many swords!". Leo shrugged, "Well, at least that part isn't lame.". Michelle walked on, following Serena who noticed something peculiar up high on stairs. She looked at Michelle, pointing a finger at about the biggest book that the kids could imagine, "What book is this?". Michelle smiled, "That is the Book of History. All of France is right here in these stories. There are many truths, and some stories are true.".

A page revealed a picture of a battle. Serena read it out loud, "'The Battle of Sandwich?'". Leo exclaimed, "Sandwich? I love sandwiches!". The other kids giggled or laughed merrily as Michelle turned some pages, now revealing a picture, commenting, "Some stories aren't true.". The picture was of a huge wolf-dog in black fur. Sidney read the title out this time, "'Beast of Gevaudan?'". Leo replied, "Wow, that sounds cool.".

Michelle smiled, "Now as you may doubt some of these stories, there is one thing we all know about. France was the center of the universe a long, long time ago, and within France, was the quaint, little town of Paris before it became the city you know today.".

A picture revealed Paris being actually small for once, having cottages, a couple of castles, and such. Michelle then continued on, turning more pages, revealing pictures, "Now above Paris, way high above the clouds is the Land of the People, a festive, magical place for those who live on in their loved ones' hearts.". The kids looked immersed and awed by the picture, then turned to another page, hearing Michelle speak once more, "Now directly under Paris is the Land of the Broken, a sad, desolate place where those souls are no longer remembered in their loved ones' hearts.".

The kids looked so saddened, disappointed by the picture, then Michelle replied once again, "Before I truly begin my most fond story to share with you all, you must meet the two rulers of the realms.". She gestured to a large mosaic of bright, incredible colors and people, being in a huge bridge tree. Serena asked, "Who is that there?". She gestured to a picture of a woman with large wings which are spotted like a ladybug, wearing a beautiful red dress, her hair is rose red, with her eyes bright blue.

Michelle happily answered, "That is Lady Tikki, she is made out of good luck.". Leo was awed, "She is awfully pretty.". Michelle chuckled, "She is, isn't she? She loves all mankind, and believes that there is goodness in their hearts.". She then gestured to the other ruler, smiling to herself as she replied, "Now that one is Lord Plagg. He truly thinks that mankind is not so good like him.". Serena piped up, "He looks like a cat.". Michelle agreed, "Yes, and he is made out of bad luck.".

Leo chuckled, "He is kinda cute for a cat guy.". The other kids snickered, with Jennifer gesturing to someone between the two rulers, "Uhh, who is the guy with the green skin?". Michelle replied, "He's the Principle of Fate. He keeps everything; Life and Death in balance. He is made out of neutral luck and wisdom.". The kids blinked in confusion, but then got excited when Michelle opened a cabinet of puppet toys.

"Alright, these wooden figures will show you, fire up your imagination of the story. They truly represent real people in the story I am about to tell you.". Michelle then moved to the Book, turned over some pages, revealing a page of the beginning of the story. "The story begins in Paris, long, long ago, on the date of May Day.".


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the stone bridge, was a trio of laughing kids as the sun was shining. The only girl of the group shouted out, "No retreat!". The boys joined in, "No surrender!". They laughed in joy as they headed into Paris. This trio is known as the Three Mischief Makers by all the villagers.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a light black-haired, light-skinned girl, with bright bluebell eyes, dressed in a pink dress with black designs, with white dance shoes, having her hair in twin ponytails. The first boy of the group is Adrien Agreste, having brushed-back blonde hair with light green eyes, having fair skin, dressed in a white shirt over blue trousers, brown shoes. The second boy of the group is Nathaniel Kurtezberg, being medium tanned, having turquoise blue eyes, and messy red-orange hair, dressed in a faded red shirt, brown trousers, and gray shoes.

They ran through Paris, playing tag with clunky woody swords, being surrounded by villagers gathering in the courtyard, carrying food in baskets, dancing, laughing, talking. _**On this festive, enchanted day, people from all around Paris gather around to reminisce of their loved ones; eating, dancing, talking. That's like a whole lot of birthday parties. Yes, and on this particular day of May Day, Lord Plagg truly had enough after being on the short end of ruling the Land of the Broken for centuries.**_

Serena was right about Lord Plagg. He is on two feet like a human, somewhat like a human, yet he is black furred, with feline green eyes, having cat ears and a tail, holding on to a long staff. He scoffed angrily as he complained to Lady Tikki, "Really, my dear, you have no idea how the Land of the Broken has gotten so bad down here.". Tikki chuckled, "Just like you, Plagg. Just like you.".

Plagg sighed as he stepped on, with Tikki following him, "You don't know that the wasteland is horrible. Yet I have to rule it! It's not fair.". Tikki shook her head in disappointment, "Plagg, you made that deal long ago.". Plagg frowned, "Tikki, come on, let me rule yours! I hate it down there!". Tikki snapped in anger, "Don't beg at me like that! You're better than that! Plagg, you're not the man I fell in love with, centuries ago.".

Plagg winced back, " _Amour_ , I apologize. Tell you what, let's make a deal.". Tikki sighed, crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Don't dare you cheat on me, remember last time?". Plagg gulped, "Very much so, _madame._ ". Tikki sighed as she calmed down, "What do you have in mind?". Plagg grinned in mischief and truimph as he 'popped' out of one place to another with Tikki popping in and out, landing upon the rooftop of a church.

Plagg looked around, and gestured with a smile, "Ahh, Tikki, look over there. A classical mortal dilema.". He and Tikki watched the trio play, laugh, as Tikki replied, "Yes, two boys in love with the very same girl.".

Nathenial showed off with his sword as he defected Adrien's sword, "Fear not, _madame._ Your hero has arrived.". Marinette giggled, waved her eyebrows in amusement, "Is that so?". Adrien interrupted humbly, "How dare you interrupt a musketeer?". Nathenial smirked as he fought Adrien playfully, "The girl is mine.". Adrien returned the comment, "Never! She is mine!".

Marinette, amused and a mite annoyed, hopped off the boulder nearby, pushed the boys into the ground, standing her stance firmly, "I belong to no one.". The boys widened their eyes in awe and shock, voicing as one, "Wow.".

Plagg chuckled, "I believe we have found our deal. Who shall marry the girl?". Tikki nodded in agreement, "Yes, we shall have each boy to choose as our champion.". They popped over and down, changing their forms into human bodies, Plagg as a elder man with dull blue eyes, and silver hair, and Tikki as a elder woman with dark brown eyes, and gray hair. Plagg gently consorted Tikki, as he replied, "Let's go wish them luck, my dear.".

Adrien asked Marinette, "Marinette, I thought you're grounded.". Marinette scoffed gently, "My parents are overreacting. How was I supposed to know that I aren't allowed to ride bareback on a horse?".

Nathaniel piped up, "Don't worry, a real man is protecting you today.". Marinette shook her head playfully, "Not even close, Nathan!". Nathaniel protested, "But I have a sword.". Adrien punched his shoulder gently, teasing him, "Come on, it's not even real! You're like your papa!". Nathaniel lost his grip on his sword, then caught it quickly, smirking, then saw that the sword got chipped. The kids laughed in unison.

Voices called for Adrien and Marinette, and the duo clapped Nathaniel on the shoulder happily, waving, " _Au Revouir,_ Nathan, see you later!". They all separated, with Nathaniel waving goodbye, with a sad frown. Nathaniel is one of the few kids who got orphaned, thanks to their parents killed in the last war or something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien ran hastily to his family, where his widowed father, aunt, and uncle are waiting. "Ahh, there you are, _fils."._ replied Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, a pale-skinned, light blonde man with blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt over dark blue pants, brown boots.. Adrien smiled softly as he came around the table, "Hello, father. Aunt Nathalie, Uncle George.". This is the remaining relatives that Adrien only knows of, as his own mother had died from a illness some time ago.

Aunt Nathalie and Uncle George are the Sancoeurs, and Natalie has black hair in a bun, dark blue eyes, wearing a red gown with dull white flats. She is the sister of Gabriel. Uncle George has black/gray hair in a short haircut with sideburns, wearing a dark gray dress shirt over bluish-gray trousers, and black boots. Upon their picnic table, laid out is plates of food, strings of fabric, and a picture of Adrien's mother/Gabriel's wife, Camilla Agreste who had fair skin, light green eyes, and blonde hair in a side ponytail, in a beautiful green dress.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, seeing you growing up so well.". Gabriel replied softly. Adrien bit his lip, "Do you think she's really here with us, Papa?". Nathalie kneeled down, kissed Adrien's forehead, "Camilla is here.". Gabriel agreed as he kneeled on the other side of Adrien, laying a hand on his back, "Your aunt's right. It's really more like a warm feeling you get when you are with loved ones. All these families in this village has lost someone, but as long as we are here, we'll remember them. We can feel their presence around us on days like today.".

Adrien sighed softly, grabbed a string of fabric, "I thought I could see her one more time. I remember that she always smelled like roses, and I remember her singing.". George grunted softly, "She was a good woman, Camilla indeed was.". Adrien sniffed softly, "I miss her so much, Papa.".

Adrien hugged his son gently, and spoke, "Just be still, and you can feel her presence. Your mother is here, along with our ancestors. As long as we remember them, they are always with us, but if we forget them, they are truly gone.". Adrien stood still, taking his father's advice, closing his eyes, and smiled softly as he felt a familiar touch on his cheek, unknowing that his mother is truly with him, yet unseen for she's a spirit, a skeleton. Adrien sighed deeply, opening his eyes in soft happiness, "I can feel her, Papa.".

Gabriel smiled softly, grateful that his son is already feeling better. Then a weak, female voice called out, revealing as the disguised Tikki, " _Bonjour,_ kind people. May I please have a bit of your bread? I am very hungry.". Adrien smiled as he grabbed one of the buns, "I am very sure that Mama could've wanted you to have this, _madame._ Right, papa?". He turned his face to Gabriel for permission, and Gabriel nodded approvingly, and proud of his son. Tikki smiled brightly, and took the bread gratefully, "Thank you, little one. In return, you have my blessing. May your heart be always pure and courageous.".

Adrien stood up firmly and happily at the praise from the kind, elderly woman, and Gabriel reminded him, "What do we say, Adrien?". Adrien replied happily, "Thank you, _madame._ Thank you.". Tikki smiled and nodded, and left the young boy and his family. In the distance, Nathaniel saw everything, replied to himself with a amused shake of his head and a soft smile, "Adrien. Always giving away stuff for free. Right, Dad?". He looked up to a statue of a man in a guardsman suit, his sword in his hand.

 _ **Nathenial's father, Captain Kurtezberg, had passed away fighting the fearsome bandit known as Hawk Moth while saving the king's life.**_ Nathaniel copied his father's stance, pretending to fight off a enemy in his imagination when a sound reached his ears. He looked around, warily suspicious, when a shadow appeared out of nowhere, scaring the boy out of his skin. Nathaniel peered over to see a elderly man cackling, "Hey, old man, leave me alone.". The disguised Plagg frowned, "Aww, but I was hoping that I could get some bread, please, young boy? I am very hungry.".

Nathaniel scoffed, "No. You scared me out of my wits, and besides, the food is for my village and me, not you, old man.". Plagg bit his lip, thinking quickly, then he brought out something. "How about a trade?". It was a silverly-gray knife with a golden hilt, with a green gem on the end of the hilt. Nathaniel looked at it in bewilderment, "A old knife? Please leave me alone.".

Plagg chuckled, "Why, this is no ordinary knife, young boy. As long as you wear it on yourself, you cannot be hurt, and it also gives you immeasurable courage.". He gave it to Nathaniel, who held it in awe, "Wow, really? Deal, old man. Here.". He grabbed one of the bread buns, and threw it to Plagg who caught it with a wicked giggle.

Plagg came forward, "But be warned, you have to keep it hidden. There is a bandit king who will not stop at anything to get it back.". Nathaniel held it as he thought quickly of the warning, and gasped, "You mean Hawk Moth?". He looked up, but he gasped again, "Where did he go?". Plagg was gone, vanished to nowhere as Nathaniel looked around in confusion and awe.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon a cottage's rooftop, Tikki stood waiting, playing with a strand of her hair when Plagg popped up next to her, back to their normal selves. "Well, then if my boy marries the girl, I get to rule the Land of the People.". Plagg chuckled cleverly as he toddled with his staff, and Tikki hummed lightly as she then put a hand behind one of Plagg's ears, rubbing it softly, causing Plagg to purr and melt at Tikki's touch. "And if my boy marries the boy, you will, YOU WILL STOP INTERFERING INTO MAN"S AFFAIRS!". She clutched Plagg's ear tightly, dragging it straight down, earning a pained screech from Plagg.

Plagg rubbed his ear in winced pain as Tikki popped out to the aforementioned church's rooftop, and Plagg growled as he popped out to Tikki's side, "Come on, I can't do that! It's literally the only fun I ever get around here!". Tikki shook her head in amusement, "Then the deal's off, _Chat Noir_.". Plagg blinked in shock when he heard that nickname for him, realizing that Tikki is sneakingly serious about her side of the deal. He sighed, "Very well, _Miraculeux Coccinelle."._ Tikki heard her nickname, and knew that Plagg is serious about his side of the deal.

She brought out her hand in a gesture of making a deal handshake, and Plagg took it, "By the ancient rules, the deal is set.". Thunder flashed momentarily to mark this moment. _**And, so, the greatest deal in history began.**_

* * *

Michelle placed wooden little Marinette between the two boys, Adrien and Nathaniel, "Adrien vs Nathaniel for the hand of Marinette.". Leo then asked in surprise, "Wait, are you saying that these ancient gods picked three little kids to-?". Sidney finished, "Represent the whole world?".

Michelle agreed, "Yes, pretty crazy, huh?". Leo then persuaded Michelle, "Yeah, keep going, ma'am.". Michelle then continued on with a smile.

* * *

Next day, it was a perfect day for the trio to play and have fun. They crossed the bridge across the Seine, with Marinette leading the way with a whoop and a swish of her wooden sword, Nathaniel came into a flip over the bridge stairs, throwing up his wooden sword and catching it with finesse at the bottom of the stairs, and Adrien followed behind. He laughed, holding his wooden sword, stepped upon the stairs in a run, then lost his balance, tumbling to the ground, checking in panic over his beloved mother's mandore, which is basically the ancestor of the modern mandolin.

Adrien sighed in relief as the mandore isn't broken from the tumbling fall, and then got up to follow his best friends, running to catch up. Marinette giggled as she ran, then something caught her eye, and backed up, and gasped in awe, "You are so cute.". She is staring at a adorable copper-red fox cub with bright hazel eyes, poking out of a cage with other foxes. The cub chirped happily as Marinette smiled softly, then a barking sound caught her ears, and she looked over to see hounds barking, and tied up by posts with their owners in the bar.

Marinette realized that this is one of those fox baiting/hunting things, and narrowed her eyes in anger, "Not on my watch.". She turned around to face her best friends, "We have to free them!". Nathaniel gasped in confusion, "What?". Marinette shot up her sword, "Come on, let's do it, you guys!". Adrien happily agreed, "Yeah!". Marinette then stared to cut the cage ropes up with Nathaniel shouting, "No, Marinette! Don't!".

Meanwhile, in the large courtyard of France, Marinette's father was calling for volunteers to join his army as he's one of the lords in Paris. This is Tom Dupain, a green eyed, brown-haired man with sideburns and a mustache, having a large build. "Please, people of Paris! I ask you to join my army. After the battle in recent times, this army is needed to fight off Hawk Moth, the bandit king.". The people yelled in panic when Tom's wife, Sabine Cheng stopped them, "Please stop! He is not here! Listen to my husband, we need more able men to join his army, please!".

Sabine has dark grey eyes, black hair, having a petite frame, dressed in a light blue gown compared to her husband's green army suit. The villagers settled down, exhaling in relief when a rumbling sound of barks and yips reached their ears, and they gasped in fear, some ladies screaming. The familiar fox cub appeared, yipping as she jumped in a twirl, causing the villagers to sigh in relief, then screamed when hounds swarmed into the courtyard, chasing the freed foxes. Marinette's voice called out, "Freedom!".

Tom groaned, "Not again! Marinette, what had you done now?". Marinette laughed as she rode upon a pony with Adrien holding on to the saddle, and Nathaniel running from the hounds around his legs. She called out, "Freedom is coming through!". She gasped when she saw her parents in her path, and tried to stop the pony, with Nathaniel grabbing Adrien as he fell off the pony, pushing Tom and Sabine away from Marinette and the pony in quick success, through the push was too much for the boys, as they landed into a cart of fruit.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathaniel and Adrien laughed momentarily when a howling sound reached them and the villagers. Appearing into the courtyard is a wolf, a gray one. It must have been caught along with the foxes before they got freed, thanks to Marinette. They gasped when the wolf ran in a angered state, heading to the unconscious Lord Tom, Marinette's father! Nathaniel hopped out, ran to push Tom out of the way, grinning and hoping that his hidden knife is true, and he felt the head crash into his chest, and he rolled back, yet no scratches, no bruises on him! "Whoa.".

Sabine piped up, "Oh, dear.". Nathaniel grinned at Adrien who appeared on his side, "No retreat.". Adrien replied, "No surrender!". He ran to grab a fencing sword from one of the villagers, and called out, "Hey, wolf, come get me!". Adrien narrowed his eyes as he dodged the mad wolf's charge, and slashed his sword into the wolf, earning a cut. Adrien's father, Gabriel was one of the people watching, exhaled, "He has the gift.".

The wolf growled, pissed at this boy who dared to cut him, and charged again with his jaws open. Adrien did a flip, grazing the wolf's tail with his sword, "Ha!". Gabriel encouraged, "Great form, _fils_!". Adrien grinned at his father, proud, and smirked at the wolf who snorted, being even more pissed now. Adrien catcalled the wolf, "Come on, doggie!". The wolf narrowed his eyes, knowing that name is a insult to his species, and charged, with Adrien sliding over and then flipped off the wolf's back, causing the wolf to have a bruise now.

Adrien laughed, "Giving up, wolf?". The wolf then growled out loud, and ran toward Adrien who poised steadily, then at the last second, he dodged the wolf's teeth, causing the wolf to widen his eyes in shock and crash into a door. The wolf groaned, finally out for the round. Adrien panted, grinning in triumph as the villagers cheered and whooped for Adrien's victory, with Gabriel shouting in happiness and pride, "That's my son!".

Two of the Church's nuns thanked him, "Thank you, Adrien. Merci!". Lord Tom meanwhile regained consciousness with Nathaniel checking on him, "Oh, my. What did I miss?". Nathaniel replied, "Are you alright, sir?". Lord Tom realized that Nathaniel had saved his life. "Oh, you saved my life.". Nathaniel looked nervous then happy. Adrien, holding the fox cub in his arms, appeared next to them, "And I..

Lord Tom piped up, "Uh, uh, I am talking right now.". Adrien tried to speak up, "But I-". Lord Tom gave a glare, "Shush.". Then he gasped, looking at the chaos. The hunting dogs barking and chewing up, the adult foxes jumping into rooftops and running away. "Ohh, that girl is in so much trouble!". In a tucked away position, she saw everything, grinning happily, then winced, "Uh-oh.".

Lord Tom shouted his daughter's name that reached all the way to the border of Paris, "MARINETTE!". Marinette sighed, moving upon her pony, and got off, "I am so sorry, Papa. It's just that I-". She gasped when she saw Adrien's mandore broken, "Oh, no, Adrien's mandore!". Adrien exhaled sharply when he saw his mother's mandore, and both his best friends knew as well about the mandore being from his mother.

"Marinette, all this rebellious mess ends now!". Lord Tom proclaimed angrily as Marinette cradled Adrien's mandore, and froze as she heard her father. "You are going to be a proper lady!".

Marinette snorted, "Why?". Lord Tom snapped, "Because I said so! I am sending you to the British Isles! One of London's pretentious schools will straighten you out!".

Adrien and Nathaniel gasped in unison, "What?!". Marinette protested, "But papa!". Lord Tom glared at her and pointed a hand, "No. It's decided. Now, go home!". Marinette shook her head, sobbed as she ran, holding Adrien's mandore, going home straight to her room. Lady Sabine glared at her husband, "I knew that Marinette is good, a wonderful girl, but you, you just did it too far!". She then turned on her feet, steadily and gracefully running home to comfort her daughter. She nodded to one of her dear friends, Gabriel who smiled sadly, knowing that Marinette has a good heart, yet gets into trouble a lot.

Lord Tom settled down, mentally upset that he did go too far, but it was too late as he said it. He then turned his attention to Nathaniel, "Nathaniel, you are so much like your father.". Nathaniel widened his eyes in shock, as Lord Tom continued on, "This village could use a good hero. Come.". Nathaniel and Lord Tom passed Adrien who saw eveything, and smiled weakly at his best friend's happiness as Nathaniel smiled at him with a thumbs up, and followed Lord Tom. "My boy, your father was like a brother to me.".

Adrien sighed, smiled sheepishly as he gave the fencing sword back to its original owner, "Not bad, kid, but you owe me for that.". Adrien nodded as the villager left, and put the fox cub down on the ground gently, and turned around to get Lord Tom to retract Marinette's punishment, but before he even moved a foot, a hand grasped his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Tenir sur_ , where do you think you're going?". asked Gabriel hastily. Adrien sighed, replied, "He can't send Marinette away!". Gabriel sighed, "Well, fathers do try what's best for their children. Come along.". He got up, gestured for Adrien to follow him, and Adrien glanced once back, then sprinted on to catch up with his father.

" _Fils,_ I saw how you fought that wolf. You made me and your mother proud.". Adrien piped up curiously, "Do you think Marinette was impressed?". Gabriel chuckled, knowing that his son has a little crush on the lord's daughter, "Marinette and every one in town.". Adrien nodded, happy that he did something great. They stopped upon a balcony with stairs on either side, with the buildings spread out in the horizon.

"People had said that I was the greatest swordfighter in our family's history, but it will be you, my son, who will be the greatest Agreste ever!". Gabriel procliamed happily. "People will write songs about you!". Adrien piped up excitedly, "And I will sing them!". Gabriel nodded then snapped his head at his son, "Wait, what?!".

Adrien nervously played with his hands, repeated, "I will sing them.". Gabriel sighed, "Son, music is not fit for a Agreste swordfighter.". Adrien protested, "But I want to be a musician.". Gabriel kneeled down, held his son's shoulders, "No. You must focus. Your training begins at once. Your grandfather, Louis, taught me when I was about your age.".

Adrien blinked, "Wait, was that the time you had to fight a prisoner?". Gabriel got up, chuckled, "Memories. My only son fighting off angry, pissed off animals and people. The tradition continues on.". He left the balcony, with Adrien replying with a roll of his eyes, "Oh, yay.". Adrien followed him, with the fox cub following by as it had attached itself to Adrien for the moment. **And so, the day came when Marinette would leave to study abroad. The three Mischief Makers will be no more.**

It was only a couple of days later, when a carriage came to pick up Marinette, to head across land, to the ship which will take her across the English Channel to London in the British Isles. Several villagers came to wish Marinette goodbye, including her own parents, and her best friends. They echoed, " _Au Revouir_ , Marinette.".

Lord Tom and Lady Sabine hugged their only daughter, "I love you, Marinette. _Au Revouir, fille._ Write soon.". Sabine sobbed lightly with her husband hugging her, and leaving Marinette alone, "We're gonna be okay.". Marinette sighed, as she was dressed in a little pink dress with a red bow around her waist, a bonnet upon her head, and turned to face Adrien and Nathaniel. "I am going to miss you guys.". She hugged Nathaniel tightly, who replied, "We'll be here, waiting.". Then Adrien received Marinette's hug, "As long as it takes.".

Marinette pulled back, smiled, "Don't ever stop playing, okay?". Adrien nodded sadly with a weak smile. Marinette then turned to face Nathaniel, "And you, don't ever stop fighting for what's right.". Nathaniel stood tall with a nod at her. Adrien then cleared his throat, "Uhh, I got a present for you. You probably should open it now.".

Nathaniel gasped, "Wait, are we supposed to bring gifts?". Marinette giggled, then peeked over as she opened the box, and gasped as she saw the fox cub blinking, yipping, and quieted down as the fox cub saw her, and bought its paws up. Adrien replied, "I named her Alya. She'll look after you.".

Marinette cooed, "I remember you.". She picked Alya up, and held her in her arms gently and warmly. Adrien smiled, happy to see Marinette smiling. "I figured that you needed a little part of town to go with you.". Marinette smiled shyly, "Thank you.". Nathaniel sighed, "Seriously. No one told me about bringing gifts.". Marinette giggled, and held Alya to Nathaniel, "Will you hold Alya for me?". Nathaniel held Alya nervously with a weak smile while Marinette turned to Adrien, grabbing a long box, and giving it to Adrien. "This is to make up for breaking your mandolo.".

"Oi, the day is running out, come inside!". announced the coachman. Marinette sobbed, "I gotta go.", as she left her best friends, grabbing Alya and going inside, while calling out, "Don't forget me!". She didn't notice that her bonnet came loose, causing Nathaniel to shout, "Marinette, your bonnet!". He ran to get the bonnet while Adrien opened his gift, gasping in shock. It is a repainted and refiled mandolo, his mandolo! Before, it was all dusty brown with light accents, and now it's all rich brown with rich red hearts, and on the side, was a written motto. Always listen to your heart and play. Love, Marinette.

Adrien immediately loved it, and ran up to the carriage, "Marinette!". Marinette looked out her back window, smiling as she heard Adrien as he held up her mandolo, "I will sing for you when you come back!". Nathaniel suddenly appeared, "And I will fight for you!", as he held up Marinette's bonnet. Marinette sighed happily as the carriage became too fast for the boys, and cuddled with Alya who nuzzled her in comfort. **It would be years before they would see Marinette again.** Adrien whispered in a vow, "I will sing for you.".


	8. Chapter 8

_**I have to sing, I have to play.**_ (Adrien playing his mandolo with passion, but Gabriel took it away.)

 _ **The music, it's - it's not just in me, it is me.**_ (Adrien practicing with a fake fencing sword with Gabriel showing him how to move properly.)

 _ **When life gets me down, I play my mandolo.**_ (Nathaniel training with the volunteer army, with Lord Tom shouting out orders.)

 _ **The rest of the world may follow the rules, but I must follow my heart.**_ (Adrien atop Gabriel, glancing at the musicians, but turned to attention with Gabriel's hand.)

 _ **Do you know that feeling, like there's a song in the air, and it's playing just for you?**_ (Adrien and Nathaniel playing hopscotch, laughing in delight when grabbed by Lord Tom and Gabriel respectively.)

 _ **A feeling so close, you could reach out and touch it**_ (Nathaniel pushing up weights in barrels of apples.)

 _ **I never knew I could want something so much**_ (Adrien playing his mandolo behind his father's back, and getting caught by him.)

 _ **But it's true, o**_ _ **nly a song, only a song**_ (Nathaniel beating off the soldiers in the volunteer army and winning.)

 _ **Has the power to change a heart.**_ (Adrien trying to pose properly within Gabriel's stick directing him to the right poses, catching his mandolo after it fell out under a blanket on a bench nearby.)

 _ **Never underestimate the power of music.**_ (Nathaniel walking in a march along with the other volunteers, and smiling, waving when he saw Adrien off screen, "Adrien!", with Lord Tom pushing him back into the march.)

 _ **I am done asking permission.**_ (Years pass. Adrien now 17, playing his mandolo under a blossom tree on the outside borders of Paris.)

 _ **When you see your moment, you mustn't let it pass you by.**_ (Nathaniel also 17, fighting off some volunteer soldiers with Lord Tom praising him, "Just like your father, yes!".)

 _ **You must seize it.**_ _ **I had to have faith in my dream.**_ (Adrien playing his mandolo behind his father's back, while Nathaniel talking with Lord Tom in Lord Tom's house, with batting off a few soldiers with one sword.)

 _ **No one was going to hand it to me.**_ ("That's how you finish off the beast.". Gabriel berated his son, with giving the fencing sword to Adrien, who sighed under his breath.)

 _ **It was up to me to reach for that dream, grab it tight and make it come true.**_ (Nathaniel tall and suited up in a army uniform, ready to head out of town, with Lord Tom and some others waving him off, while Gabriel armed Adrien with his own fencing sword on his back in the cover, with Adrien sighing from the burden. A while later after dodging a feral pig, Adrien grabbed his mandolo, smiling. He danced with his friends as he played his mandolo, singing.)

"I will not wait for you!". growled Gabriel as he grabbed Adrien's ear, tugged him alongside with Adrien protesting, "Papa, I was on my way.". **After years of training, Adrien's father oragnized his first swordfight, which, as luck would have it, was on the day that Marinette returned.**

"Wait, papa!". Adrien gasped as Gabriel opened the front door of the Agreste house where Aunt Nathalie sat upon a chair in the shadows. Gabriel pulled Adrien into the house while berating him, "Playing all night with those musicians! Do you want to end up like those bozos?". The door crashed into the face of Adrien's other best friend, Nino Lahiffe, a dark brown haired, dark-skinned man with golden brown eyes, wearing a blue/red musician suit.

"Oh, okay, Adrien, we'll wait outside.". replied Nino, with his adopted brothers ringing in, "I think Mr. Agreste doesn't like us.". said Max Kante, a curly brown-haired, dark-skinned man with brown eyes, wearing a green/gold musician suit. Their youngest brother, Alec Cataldi sarcastically said, "You think?". He wore a blue/white musician suit, having dark skin and dark brown eyes, as he's bald.

Gabriel growled in anger as he threw his fencing sword at the door, "Quiet, you lazy bums!". Nino screamed in shock as he was nearly pierced by the sword. Gabriel took his mandolo, threw it off to the side, and forced Adrien's fencing sword into his quiver on his back. "You live under my house, you live by my rules.". He turned Adrien to face him, "You will be a swordfighter!".

Adrien protested, "Papa, this is my life.". Gabriel shook his head as he shoved his arms into the air, "All the Agrestes are swordfighters! Every single one of us.". There is Adrien's mother upon the dresser, yet the Agreste swordfighters' pictures are upon the walls; Adrien's grandfather, Louis, and Louis's father, Theo, and Theo's father, Ivan. There is also Uncle George as he had passed away a few years ago, due to a hunting accident.

Aunt Nathaniel nodded in agreement, "I was fierce in the arena, I fought off beasts!". Gabriel turned once more to face his son, "It's in your blood, it's your destiny.". He grabbed his son's arms to enforce his argument, "How many times do I have to say it?". Adrien scoffed and backed off, "It's not me, it's all you.". He grabbed his mandolo, and walked on as he turned around, intending to head out, with Gabriel sighing in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

"My son, Nathaniel may be the hero of Paris, but today, you will be the hero of the arena. If, for once, you actually finish the beast.". Gabriel proclaimed as Adrien stopped momentarily. Nino, trying to help his best friend out, protested happily, "But he finished the boar the other day in practice!". Gabriel and Adrien remembered that day too well, and the boar was hit dead straight on by a cloud of lightning, and died on the scene which disgusted Adrien out.

Aunt Nathalie sighed, "That didn't count at all.". Adrien shook his head, turned around to face his father, "No, killing any animal or person is wrong.". Gabriel sighed, rolled his eyes, "Here we go again.".

Aunt Nathalie shook her head, "Kids today, with their wild hair and their no killing stuff.". Adrien sighed in frustration, taking out his manolo, and turned around once more to head to the door, "I am out of here.". Gabriel protested, "Don't you love your family?". Adrien froze at that, and blinked from his puzzled mind, looked back to face his father again, with Gabriel replying, "Then go get that beast, _fils._ Don't dishonor our name.". Adrien sighed, and handed his manolo to his father who grabbed it gently, watching Adrien leave.

He shouted, "Just be a Agreste!". Aunt Nathalie's voice reached Gabriel, " _Frere_ , he won't do it.", with Gabriel turning to his sister who looked worried yet stern. A while later, Adrien made it to the ring, walking under the hallway which leads to the arena, shaking his head as he thought over about his father's words, then suddenly looked up when a voice called out, "Hey, Adrien!". Adrien saw his old best friend, Nathaniel who is now adorned with medals, yet he walked familiarly.

Nathaniel grinned, "No retreat.". Adrien sighed, "No surrender.". He ran to hug Nathaniel who hugged back, laughing, "The hero of Paris returns!". Nathaniel chuckled, "Oh, come on. You don't think I'd miss your first little swordfight, did you?". Adrien chuckled, and grinned, "And Marinette's here too!". Nathaniel actually twittered excitedly, "Have you seen her? I cannot wait to show her all those babies I got here.", gesturing to his medals.

Adrien rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh, really? She's back to see you?". Nathaniel protested, "Come on, that's not..". Adrien chuckled, "You may have your medals, but I have the arena. Let's see what Marinette prefers.". Nathaniel nodded, replied, "Well, it's a good thing that you're taking swordfighting seriously.".

Adrien casually waved it off, "You should see me in the arena. That's where I truly do my thing now. A true Agreste man.". Nathaniel sighed deeply, "Those are some really big shadows we live under, huh?". Adrien sighed gently, agreed, "Huge.". Nathaniel smiled, nodded, and turned around to head out, then glanced back at Adrien.

"Hey, brother. May the best man win Marinette.". He replied with Adrien smirking in a nod. Nathaniel then headed out, prancing proudly and tall as the crowd called out loud, "Nathaniel!". Adrien shook his head in amusement. **In honor of Marinette's return from the British Isles, the town received a rare visit from its most noble son who's now a decorated hero.**

Nathaniel waved as he whistled for his horse, and grabbed the saddle, showing off as a citizen gossiped out loud, "They say Nathaniel goes from town to town, saving them from bandits!". Nathaniel grinned as he flipped over his horse while Gabriel scoffed to himself. The two rulers of the realms is watching the event as well, standing upon the highest tier of the arena, with Lord Plagg laughing in approval, "Yeah, that's my boy!".

Nathaniel then landed into the top podium that belongs to Lord Tom and Lady Sabine. He bowed, "My lord, my lady. Great to be back home.". Lord Tom nodded approvingly with Lady Sabine smiling gently in greetings. **As expected, everyone in town was curious to see how the young Marinette had grown.** The arena was at a standstill with many men staring at her in awe, drooling over the beauty that Marinette became. She is now dressed in a lovely blue gown, hiding her eyes under a picnic hat, with her beloved pet, Alya behind her, now grown as well, and wearing a black collar with a tag of her name in sight.

"The jewel of the town has returned. And she's going to help at the church.". murmured some citizens, with two jealous women gossiping. Chloe Bourgeois, a blonde haired, light-skinned, dark blue eyed woman in a golden dress, whispered to her friend, "I heard she read books, like for fun.". Chloe's friend, Sabrina Raincomprix, a red-orange haired, light-skinned, sea green eyed woman in a dark blue dress, gasped, "No way!".

In the podium, as Marinette sat upon her chair between her parents and Nathaniel who nodded in greeting. " _Madame_ Dupain-Cheng.". Marinette removed her hat, her bluebell eyes very bright as a flame, smiled as now her light black hair is revealed to be waist long, and in a single ponytail, greeted Nathaniel, " _Salut_ , Nathan. It's really good to see you.".

The crowd gasped as they finally saw her in full sight, several men dropping their jaws in astonishment, with Chloe scoffing, "And she's so natural!". Sabrina gasped in horror. Lord Plagg dropped his jaw similarly like the mortal men as he saw Marinette, and Lady Tikki narrowed her eyes, and slapped Plagg's arm who yelped and yelled, "What?!". Tikki shook her head with a jealous huff.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien came out, with Nino, Max, and Alec introducing him by making music. The crowd cheered as one citizen gossiped out loud, "And they say that Adrien might be the greatest Agreste ever!'. Adrien waved in greeting at the crowd as he posed in a dramatic look, and the crowd cheered louder, with Lady Tikki beaming in pride, "Yes, that's my boy!". Plagg raised an eyebrow at Tikki in amusement, and Tikki chuckled, "What?". Plagg rolled his eyes.

Adrien called out, "I would like to dedicate this _arene_.. to miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.". Marinette smiled, then frowned with a slight grunt in dispprovement, with Adrien bowing to her, "Welcome home, _madame._ ". He glanced nervously at the closed gate which rumbled and bumped by a large animal, then the gate crashed down, revealing a bear, a big brown bear, enraged and pissed off.

Nino screamed, clutching his horn for his life, "I am allergic to dying!". Max agreed, "Especially in the face!", as he clutched his accordion. They ran to the edge of the arena, and hopped over with Alec being pulled in, as he was dragged down by his huge drum on the back. They whimpered in fright as they watched Adrien prepare to fight the bear. "Oi, bear! Come get me!". Gabriel narrowed his eyes as the bear roared, ran full speed on fours, and Adrien smirked, and spun around, dodging the bear in time.

The crowd whooped at that, throwing out flowers and feathers, and Adrien grabbed a rose, showing it to Marinette who blushed under her skin, smiling brightly with Nathaniel staring at her, then looking at Adrien in surprise, realizing that Adrien is getting one over him on winning Marinette. Gabriel shouted in approval, "That's a Agreste!". Adrien returned the smile, nodding, not noticing that the bear turned around, charging in full sprint toward Adrien. Marinette gasped, "ADRIEN!".

Adrien heard the roar, and grinned as he flipped backwards, the bear totally missing him by a chance of hair, with Adrien landing upon his knees in a slide, and grabbed the lost rose in his mouth, smiling in triumph. Marinette laughed in delight, with Nathaniel impressed by that move. Gabriel laughed, grinning, "That's my son!". The pissed off bear growled, charged again, with Adrien grinning as he ran, with the bear chasing him, making sharp turns, scrapping the ground with his claws, and Adrien dodged the bear a second time.

He cleared the dirt off with a spin of wind, revealing Marinette's name in the ground. Marinette, impressed, gave out another delighted laugh, with Gabriel laughing again in approval. The crowd cheered, called out Adrien's name, echoing, "Adrien, Adrien!". Adrien smiled, chuckled as he waved to the crowd, shaking his head in triumph, and turning around to head to his father who had Adrien's fencing sword in hand. Gabriel nodded, with Adrien frowning reluctantly. "Come on, _fils_. For me, for our family. Be a Agreste!".

Adrien sighed, and grabbed his fencing sword from Gabriel, and Marinette saw the exchange, gasped under her breath as she realized that Adrien is going to do the thing that she hates about this sport. Facing the bear, Adrien posed with the fencing sword out and straight, gleaming in the sunlight, and the bear growled, as the Church residents crossed their hearts, and Gabriel clutching his hands in narrowed focus. Adrien exhaled, and glanced at his sword, and widened his eyes as there was a reflection of Marinette and her horrified expression.

He closed his eyes, and then moved the sword off and down into the ground, "No. Killing in the arena is wrong!". He declared, causing Gabriel to gasp in awestruck horror, and causing Marinette to get up and clap happily for Adrien. The bear roared once again and charged, with Adrien sweeping over to let the bear through, and crash into the wall, the dust and the blow shaking off the stands where the people sat in fear and shock.

Gabriel sighed, groaned, as he hung his head over in disappointment, with Aunt Natalie replying, "I told you that he won't do it.". Marinette shouted, "Bravo, bravo!". in encouragement for her best friend, and Adrien shouted as he tried to say his opinion, "Killing beasts or people is wrong! We don't have to do it!", as the crowd booed, screamed at him, throwing cans, fruit into the arena, enraged and mad at Adrien.

Marinette gasped, "Oh, no, Adrien.". She tried to come at the front of the podium, but Lord Tom grabbed her arm, causing the others to leave the podium with Marinette looking out at Adrien, and Adrien looked back, sighed, " _Au Revouir,_ Marinette.". His mandolo hit his face, causing him to black out with a groan. A bit later, after the crowd cleared out, Adrien came to his father's voice. "Adrien, Adrien, get up!". Adrien groaned and got up, saw his father standing with Aunt Natalie looking at him in anger and disappointment.

Adrien apologized, "I am sorry, Papa.". Gabriel snapped, "Do not make it worse by apologizing! A Agreste man never apologizes! Never!". Aunt Natalie sighed, "Ever.". Adrien sighed, and replied firmly, "If being a swordfighter means..it means killing the beast or person.. Then I am no swordfighter.". Gabriel shook his head, "No. You are no Argeste.". He then left, with a accompanied arm holding Aunt Nathalie's arm, with Adrien staring after them in shock and dismay. He sighed heavily, then saw the bear was back up, but the bear actually shrugged, and left, going out of the hallway to freedom, grateful about the man who defied rules for him, yet saw many things crumbling around the man.

Adrien briefly smiled for the freed bear, yet frowned when he saw a rose on the ground, and picking it up along with his manolo. Tikki and Plagg saw everything, and Plagg laughed, "Victory!". He grinned as he faced Tikki, and shrugged, "That poor kid never had a chance, my dear.". He then gave his hand for Tikki to shake, "Good game, though.". Tikki smiled as she saw something, and glanced at Plagg, "It's not over yet.". She gestured for him to see, whom has a confused expression now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, Marinette.". Adrien replied softly to himself, starting to strum his fingers upon the manolo, and begun to sing, unknowing that Marinette was returning for her picnic hat, with her mother Lady Sabine for company.

 _ **Woe is me, Beautiful Lady, Beautiful Lady dressed in a blue gown. (x2)**_

 _ **Although it costs my life, Beautiful Lady,**_

 _ **I won't stop loving you. (x2)**_

 _ **I climbed the highest pine tree, Beautiful Lady, just to try to meet you. (x2)**_

 _ **As the pine tree was tall, Beautiful Lady, you saw me cry. You made it cry rain. (x2)**_

 _ **Sorrow and what is not sorrow, Beautiful Lady. Everything is sorrow for me. (x2)**_

 _ **Yesterday, I was crying to see you, Weeping Lady. Today I cry because I saw you. (x2)**_

Adrien finished with a flourish, and Marinette exhaled as she saw him play from his heart. "Oh, Adrien.". Lady Sabine smiled softly as she realized that her own daughter is clearly in love with the bright young man. She knew that Adrien is the most polite, thoughtful, musical man she came to know since he and Marinette met for the first time. Then a call for them sounded out, startling the two women, and Marinette picked up her hat, and glanced at her mother shyly, leaving the podium altogether.

Adrien felt something and he glanced up to see nothing in the podium, and shrugged as he then headed on, heading out his way from the arena. Up on the rooftop, Tikki and Plagg saw the whole thing, and Plagg spoke in shock, "What just happened?". Tikki chuckled as she rubbed Plagg's neck, slipping off, "You don't know women, my love.". Plagg scoffed in bewilderment. **That night, Lord Tom threw a grand party to welcome Marinette back. But you see, he had bigger plans.**

As the night had enveloped Paris in its blanket, the villagers came into Lord Tom's mansion, enjoying the party, talking, laughing. Upon a large table, Lord Tom, Lady Sabine, Marinette, and Nathaniel sat, as they celebrated. "To Nathaniel, the great hero!'.

Lord Tom played with his glass, "It's just too bad that you're here for a few days. Say if there is something that could make you stay, say, a lovely, special girl. Right, Marinette?". Marinette gasped, "Papa!". Lord Tom acted like he'd done nothing, "What, what did I do wrong?". Marinette shook her head in amusement, chuckling embarrassingly as she glanced at Nathaniel. "Oh, sorry about my father.". Nathaniel smiled understandingly. Marinette then replied, "It's so wonderful to see you again, Nathan. Look at that suit, and ohh, those medals.".

Nathaniel chuckled in pride, a bit red in the face at the praise, and Marinette tilted her head, "Strange that you are wearing a knife, instead of a sword.". Plagg's gifted knife to Nathaniel is polished upright, so clean and bright that the hilt and the gem is shining. Nathaniel actually squeaked, "Nothing, nothing! What, I didn't..". Marinette looked at him confusedly with a little frown, and Nathaniel bit his lip, thought quickly, "Um, why don't you tell me about _Angleterre_?".

Marinette sighed happily, "I loved it. Such beautiful architecture, art, and books. It was wonderful!". Nathaniel shrugged, with a slight frown, "Books, art, architecture. It sounds like you learned so much, Marinette. I am very sure you're gonna make a man very, very happy, and I hope that man's suit or medals will make you very, very happy.". He grinned, smiling with a bright glint in his eyes. Marinette softly gasped, blinking in surprise, realizing that Nathaniel is hitting on her, and Marinette slowly smiled.

"Is that so?". She asked, with Nathaniel nodding, "Well, of course. Behind every man with a suit of medals is a beautiful woman.". Marinette then spoke on, "Oh, and I will cook and clean for him, be at his beck and call.". Nathaniel nodded mutely, and then spoke, "That sounds so good. It sounds wonderful. You're so pretty.". Marinette growled in anger, snapped, "Are you kidding me?!".

Lord Tom spat out his drink in shock, groaned as he realized that Marinette is far different than he thought, "Oh, boy.". Sabine grinned to herself, proud of her daughter. Marinette spat out, "Is that how you see a woman? We're only here to make men happy?". Several men, drunk already, agreed, laughing as they clinked glasses. Nathaniel shrugged helplessly, "Er, I don't know.".

Marinette sighed, and got up as she spoke, "I believe I lost my appetite. No, no, please stay seated. Now, if you just excuse me. I must go check on Alya. That's my fox.". She glared angrily, and left the table, with Lady Sabine giving her husband the look, 'You've gone too far', and following her daughter who spoke, "I must spend time with my mother and fox, who's civilized. _Bonne nuit_.". She and her mother headed off to the south wing where Marinette's old room resided.

Lord Tom, Nathaniel stared after them, with a civilian impressed, speaking, "You got yourself a feisty one.". Nathaniel spoke nothing, punched him, with another civilzan laughing out in amusement, "Good one, Nathaniel. Very witty!". Lord Tom sighed, hanged his head in morbid frustration and dread about his wife's future words later on.


	12. Chapter 12

Farther down in Paris, is Adrien, and his other friends walking alongside him. Nino laughed as he swagged clumsily as he is a bit drunk. "I can't believe that Lord Tom invited the whole town!". Alec added, "Except for you, Adrien.". Max replied, "Sorry, bro!". Nino commented, "He even invited us.". Max nodded in agreement, "And he hates us!".

Adrien sighed heavily, "It's hopeless, I lost her to Nathaniel.". Alec ran to him, hugged Adrien with a one-arm hug, "Okay, look. Listen to me. What we gotta do is play the right song, and trust me, everything will turn around in four bars!". Nino laughed, "We've been to four bars tonight! Twice!". He crashed into a porch pillar, groaning in pain, and then coming to rights slowly.

Max gasped, "Wait, wait, I got it! I know exactly what to play! It has to be romantic and classy.". He grabbed his buds, huddling to plan the song, with Adrien looking confused, then shook his head in frustration, but yelped when Nino grabbed him into the circle, with Max commenting, "But it has to have tons of dignity!". A while later, at the south wing in Marinette's bedroom where she and her mother, and pet are. Marinette and Lady Sabine was laughing about something funny when Alya growled lightly. A accordion's rhythm sounded out, and Max called out his own make-up song.

 ** _What color is the sky?_**

 ** _Ay, mon amour! Ay, mon amour!_**

 ** _You tell me that it's red_**

 ** _Ay, mon amour! Ay, mon amour!_**

 ** _Where should I put my shoes?_**

 ** _Ay, mon amour! Ay, mon amour!_**

 ** _You say put them on your head_**

 ** _Ay, mon amour! Ay, mon amour!_**

Suddenly a pot of a planted tree filled up Max's mouth, and upon a open window, Alya was the culprit who did it, and got down, glancing at her owner. Marinette shook her head in obvious dislike. Max groaned as he spat the pot out, and Adrien shook his head, replied sarcastically, "Wow, that really captivated her.".

Max muttered out loud, "I don't get it. That one always works.". Alec cackled, "Even on my wife.". Nino gasped in surprise, "Wait, you're married?!". Alec whistled, "Wait, wait, I got it now!". Adrien stared at him with a scoff, and Alec cleared his throat, then sang out.

 _ **If you want my body**_

 _ **and you think I'm sexy**_

 _ **Maman allons, let me know**_

Alec belted out his voice in vocalizing as he ripped out his shirt to reveal his etched tattoo of a wolf, then suddenly another pot, bigger this time, hit upon Alec's face, making him doing a air imitation of his drum. Adrien snickered, called out, "Very romantic, Alec.". Up above in the room, Marinette giggled behind her hand, with Lady Sabine smiling in amusement, and Alya growling lightly, being grabbed by Marinette. Alec sighed, "That's all I got, man.".

Nino called out, "My turn! One, two, one, two, _trois_ , _quarte_!". Suddenly a very large pot of a large tree landed upon his body, nearly crushing his instrument, the horn. Max whistled, "That girl is way out of your league, bro.". Nino got out under the pot, laughed goofy as he's somehow fine, called out, "Oi, let's eat!". The others agreed, and laughed as the trio ran, heading to a bar. Adrien laughed, sighing in amusement over his friends, and glanced up, and saw that the bedroom's lights was doused out.

He sighed lightly, and drew out his manolo, glanced at Marinette's words on the side, and tuned the strings softly, listening to his heart, and smiled as he stood against a tree on the grounds. Up above, Marinette was petting Alya softly while she traded smiles with her mother, whispering in tones when Marinette heard the strumming of Adrien's manolo, and moved slightly to hear better.

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **Though I have to say goodbye**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **Don't let it make you cry**_

 _ **For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart**_

 _ **I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **Though I have to travel far**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **Each time you hear a sad manolo**_

 _ **Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be**_

 _ **Until you're in my arms again**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **If you close your eyes and let the music play**_

 _ **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**_

 _ **If you close your eyes and let the music play**_

 _ **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**_

 _ **If you close your eyes and let the music play**_

 _ **Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **For I will soon be gone**_

 _ **Remember me**_

 _ **And let the love we have, it lives on**_

 _ **And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be**_

 _ **So until you're in my arms again**_

 _ **Remember me!**_

The village, Marinette, the musician trio, Tikki, Plagg, Lady Sabine, and Alya heard Adrien's heartrendingly emotional, romantic, incredible song, and once Adrien was done, Marinette was out on her porch, and Adrien was crepting upon a branch of the tree close by, moving up to kiss Marinette. Marinette stopped him, startling him with a giggle and smirk, "Do you think that'd be easy?". Adrien stammered, lost his balance, yelled as he lost his manolo which Marinette caught, and Adrien landed into the bushes, and got up in a dizzy spin, grinning lopsided. "I kinda did.".

He then fell into a mudhole which had solidified mostly thanks to the frost last night. Marinette called out, "Adrien!'. She laughed out loud, giggling. She called out, "Hold on, I'm coming down!". She then turned to head out of her bedroom with her mother and pet following her in delight and support. Tikki chuckled in amusement, giggling inwardly, then vanished out into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette rode down the banister of the stairs, laughing all the way, holding Adrien's manolo, with Alya yipping happily for her master. She finally made it, smiling, heading to the front door, when suddenly a sparkly, luminous ring in a ring box was revealed in a familiar hand. Marinette gasped, looked up in shock, "Nathaniel. What are you doing?".

Nathaniel smiled weakly, and then got down on one knee, "Marinette, will..will you marry me?". Marinette froze, blinking slowly in surprise as Chloe sighed to herself, "Yes.". Nathaniel grinned, "Don't worry. Your father already said that you could.". Marinette gasped, and snapped her head at her father. "You did what?!".

Lord Tom winced, then shook his shoulders helplessly, "Who else would protect us from Hawk Moth?". Lady Sabine glared at her husband behind his back as Lord Tom pushed Marinette gently toward Nathaniel. Marinette blinked in surprise, staring at Nathaniel who's looking quite desperate with tears in his eyes, and she looked down at Adrien's manolo, the pressure getting to her as she struggled to decide.

Suddenly the doors opened up to reveal Nino holding up a slightly dizzy Adrien. Adrien laughed as he hugged Nathaniel, "What did I miss?". Nathaniel looked from him to Marinette who gasped, moving Adrien's manolo behind her back, with Alya trying to help her. Nathaniel looked quite annoyed as he held Adrien back up, "Hold on, did he propose, too?".

Marinette nervously moved a strand of her hair back, "No. Were you going to?". She looked at Adrien for clarification. He blinked in confusion as he finally came to, "What?".

Nathaniel laughed, "Too bad, Adrien. I proposed first.". He got up, poking Adrien on the shoulder. "So, go fight a bear or something.". Adrien gasped, and pushed him off, looking offended, then smirking. Marinette growled in frustration, "You're acting like fools!". Adrien looked at her in surprise, "Wait, me too?". Nathaniel was caught by a few old volunteer soldiers. "Wow, Nathaniel, you're really strong.". Nathaniel chuckled, "Thanks. I work out a lot.". The man laughed in delight as Nathaniel got back up, sauntered to Adrien.

"I love you, you know that, Adrien. But how are you gonna protect Marinette if you can't even finish a bear?". Nathaniel spoke out, smirking, insulting him inwardly. Adrien gasped in horror as Nino and his brothers winced, "La, la, la!". The aforementioned man replied out loud, "Good one, Nathaniel!".

Adrien thought quickly as he spat back at Nathaniel, "Oh, yeah. You aren't going to be a great hero like your father!". Nathaniel gasped, with Marinette gasping in shock at Adrien's comment, and Nino, his brothers laughing in support for their friend. The soldier man growled, "That's just uncalled for!".

Nathaniel growled as he grabbed Adrien's hand, "Don't point at me!". Adrien yelled, "I am the best pointer you've ever seen!". Nathaniel snorted as he and Adrien battled over poking fingers at each other, "Oh, childish. So stupid!".

The soldier yelled as he threw over a sword, "Nathaniel!". Nathaniel caught it, laughing, "Come at me, bro!", as he pushed Adrien off slightly, flashing his sword around. Nino called to Adrien, "Adrien!", throwing Adrien's manolo to him, catching it, then thrusting it out like a sword. He widened his eyes in surprise, and glared at Nino. "What, you wanted a guitar?".

Nathaniel laughed, "Look at him. He got a manolo! What are you gonna do?". He moved his shoulders in mock fright. " _La musique_! I am so scared!". Adrien held his manolo properly, smirked, "I am gonna teach you some manners.". He charged forward with Nathaniel shouting his own name in self-assurement, flourishing his sword up and over.

The manolo and sword was about to meet when a third sword incepted them, making everyone gasp in shock, as the sword's master was revealed to be Marinette, and Marinette smirked, and knocked out the manolo and the other sword. Both boys stared at Marinette in shock as she replied, "Did I mention I also was taught in fencing too?".

Adrien caught his manolo in his arms as Nathaniel received his sword from Marinette, sighing in frustration. "Fine. We'll settle this later.". Adrien glared at him as Marinette stopped him. "Any time, any place.". Marinette sighed, "Really, guys?". Nathaniel shook his head, and left the room, heading outside. The soldier gasped, "Wait, don't go, Nathaniel! What if the Akumas come?!". Then the earth shook.

It was barely a couple of minutes until the doors opened, revealing two village kids. " My Lord, the Akumas are coming!". The soldier screamed in fear. "And Nathaniel is gone! All is lost!".


	14. Chapter 14

Shouts, yells sounded out in the night air as the Akumas intruded into Paris. They are somewhat human yet they are different, thanks to skin color, hair, eyes, clothes. The only thing they have in common is wearing a purple mask in shape of a moth. "Tremble in fear before the might of Hawk Moth's army!". The villagers ran for cover, as Lord Tom and the remains of his army was at the square.

"Women, children, go to the church or the mansion! Men, we are going to drive off the Akumas! Who's with me?!". Lord Tom bravely shouted as he flourished his sword out. Some young men screamed, and ran off in fear when they saw the Akumas. Lord Tom sighed, "Oh, boy. This is not good at all.".

The leader of the Akumas is a blue-skinned, red-clothed man named Bubbler, chortling evilly. "Listen up, cowards! We have Hawk Moth's demands!". He unrolled a list, and read it out loud. "Give us your chickens, gold, bacon, jewelry. This looks like pots, but I think it's water. Yeah, water.". He and his friends scattered all over, crowding into the square.

"Anyways, if you give us all this to us, then maybe we won't burn your town down to the ground!". Bubbler laughed as only Lord Tom, Adrien, Marinette, and Alya was standing in the square. Adrien stood in front of Marinette, protecting her yet Marinette didn't need it as she has her own sword. "You want the town? You are going to have to go through me!". He flourished his fencing sword out, along with a broadsword as well, glaring at the Akumas.

One of the Akumas laughed as he ran to meet Adrien, a large broadsword in hand, and was to engage in battle when a voice called out, and both men looked up, along with the others. Above a house stood a horse and a rider, and the rider is Nathaniel himself. "Hey, ugly! Want to fight a real man? With a awesome suit of medals! Nathaniel!". He then urged his horse to jump over houses, then Nathaniel jumped off his horse, flipping over and landing perfectly before Adrien and the others, facing the Akumas.

Lord Tom heaved lightly as he laughed in triumph. "Thank goodness you're here!". Nathaniel grinned as he took off his swords, his cape. "Here, hold all of this.". He threw all of it into Adrien's arms, partly covering him. "Oh, and if that's too heavy, you can hand it to Marinette there.". Nathaniel winked at Marinette who shook her head, with Adrien glaring softly at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel grinned, announcing, "My name is Nathaniel, and I am the son of Captain Kurtezberg! Tonight, the town of Paris is under my protection.". The Akumas laughed, thinking that Nathaniel is joking. Nathaniel smirked, "Prepare to be beaten.". Bubbler gasped, and urged the broadsword man, "Go get him, Darkblade!". Darkblade yelled as he charged at Nathaniel, but Nathaniel dodged, grabbed Darkblade's arm, and threw him around, then threw him at the Akumas like a bowling ball. "Nathaniel!". Nathaniel assured him, and the kids of the town echoed his name in admiration.

Some villagers called out, "Who wants some more?". Bubbler growled as he got back up, along with the other Akumas getting back up. "Get him!". Nathaniel chuckled, casually brushed his hand through his hair, and grinned at Marinette, "Hey, girl.". Marinette laughed in amusement, shaking her head, "Goofball.". Adrien grunted angrily at the brief talk.

The Akumas crowded into Nathaniel, beating him up, yet Nathaniel somehow didn't get bruises at all, or blood oozing from his nose. "Alright, that's not hurting at all.". He laughed casually, unknowing that his shirt came undone, revealing the knife. Bubbler gasped, "The beautiful hero has the Blade of Immortal Life!". He moved to grab it when Nathaniel yelled, grabbed his hand, then jumped up, hitting off the Akumas, yelling his name out. The Akumas groaned as Bubbler glared at Nathaniel, his eyes on the knife. Nathaniel covered it, glaring back at Bubbler. Bubbler growled, did the 'watching you' motion with his hand, then announced, "Retreat!".

"And don't ever come back!". Nathaniel shouted in trumiph. Marinette joined her, laughing, "Yeah, you better run away!". Lord Tom and Adrien came closer as Marinette complimented Nathaniel. "Wow, that was incredible.". Adrien was impressed and replied in a way of apologizing, "Yeah, you are really a hero, Nathan.".

Nathaniel chuckled proudly, and then glanced at Marinette, "Well, now I was thinking that we could continue our conversation, _Madame_ Dupain-Cheng?". Marinette looked quite surprised as she grabbed her arm, rubbing it. Lord Tom touched her shoulder. "Marinette, please do it for the town. Without Nathaniel, we are at the mercy of Hawk Moth.". Marinette blinked at her father, and looked around at the villagers, comforting one other, talking. She sighed lightly, recognizing that her father's serious yet she was conflicted.

She clearly loves Adrien in her heart, yet her father, the town wants her to be with Nathaniel. Marinette brought up a smile as she grabbed Nathaniel's arm, "So, why don't you tell me about some of your medals?".

Nathaniel was surprised a bit, then smiled, "Oh, I got this one for delivering a baby with one hand while fighting a mountain lion with the other hand. Nothing, really.". He and Marinette then walked on, with Adrien staring after them, sighing lightly, closing his eyes as he figured that he lost Marinette to Nathaniel.

* * *

The kids was standing before a podium where the puppets stood up. Sidney replied, "True dat. She's gonna go with Nathaniel, and did you see that suit of medals?". Jennifer protested, "No way! Are you crazy? Marinette is doing this to protect Paris.".

Leo nodded in understanding, "Putting her duty before her heart.". Michelle smiled sadly as she held her hands together, "Yes. Life can be really tough for the living.".


	15. Chapter 15

A while later, inside the Agreste house, Adrien was helping suit up Gabriel as Gabriel spoke, glancing at his wife's picture. "Failing in and out of the arena. The whole Agreste family would be so disappointed in you.". Adrien sighed as he got up, replied, protesting weakly, "Please don't say that.".

Gabriel grabbed Adrien's shoulders, placed his hand on Adrien's cheek. "Listen. You love Marinette, right? So, fight for her, like a real man!". Adrien sighed as he shrugged out of his father's grip, "It's too late. Nathaniel already proposed to her.". Gabriel chuckled as he's impressed, "Now that's a real man.". He then grunted in pain as a apple hit his side of his face.

"Quiet, Gabriel!". Aunt Nathalie came up, glaring at her brother, then looked at Adrien. "Adrien, if Marinette didn't say yes to Nathaniel, then she said no.". Gabriel nodded as he realized that his son may still has a chance to win his crush's heart, "So, what are you gonna do, son?", grinning at Adrien with a raise of his eyebrow. Adrien thought of that, then smiled as a idea came to him, and kissed his aunt's cheek in thanks, and then leaving the house with Gabriel and Nathalie smiling at each other.

In the mountains, miles from Paris, in a cave where Bubbler was heading to speak to his boss, Hawk Moth. **After stealing Plagg's magical blade in a battle, Hawk Moth has risen to become the king of the Akumas. But when Plagg stole it back, Hawk Moth has come undone.** Bubbler was excited. "We found, we found the blade! The Blade of Immortal Life! It's in the town of Paris!".

Hawk Moth turned around, roared in anger as Bubbler screamed in fear, being pinned by Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth is a human yet his skin tone is impossibly silver, his eyes dark as night, and he has a purple mask. He is lanky and tall, yet everyone underestimates him until his strength and his skill with his swords happens to kill them. Hawk Moth growled, "Are you certain?".

Bubbler nodded furiously, "Postive! I swear! A beautiful hero wears it to protect the town. It looks like that!". He pointed a finger to the ceiling where a drawing of the blade was nailed into the ceiling. Hawk Moth exhaled, "Gather my men. We ride for Paris.". He then kicked Bubbler out of the cave, having Bubbler scream as he crashed into some bushes. Hawk Moth glanced at the drawing and imagined that the blade is in his hands, "You've come back to me, blade.".

Meanwhile, back in Paris, coming up to the Dupain-Cheng mansion, is Nathaniel and Marinette walking, unknowing that Plagg had flashed up to hide in the closest tree, watching the scene. Nathaniel was speaking, "And I got this medal for saving some children from a fire, and then coming back in for their pets, their toys. I also rescued a little kitten whom was stuck in a tree one time. And I got this medal for having the most medals.". Marinette was very bored yet horrified about Nathaniel talking about himself all the way on their walk home. She sighed and smiled. "Well, here we are. I am home now. Thank you for the very interesting talk about you.".

She then walked a bit until Nathaniel spoke, "Wait, I have something for you.". He got something from his jacket, and Marinette smiled, "That is so nice of -..". She glanced upon a precise painting of Nathaniel posing like a musketeer. Marinette spoke, "Wow, I am speechless.". Nathaniel chuckled, "I know, right? I get that a lot.". He then leaned, showing his cheek for Marinette to kiss, but Marinette shook her head, chuckled, "Good night, Nathaniel.".

Nathaniel was confused briefly, then widened his eyes as he remembered something, "Marinette.". Marinette turned her head as she opened her door, "Yes?". Nathaniel bought out Marinette's old bonnet from that day she left. Marinette gasped, "My bonnet. Ohh, you kept it all this time?". She looked at Nathaniel, who sighed lightly. "It's..what kept me going.". Marinette blinked in surprise. Nathaniel then shyly spoke, "About my proposal, can you at least think about it?".

Marinette frowned briefly, then smiled, nodded, "Good night, Nathan.". She closed the door, heading inside. Nathaniel cheered to himself, "Yes, yes! You got it, Nathaniel. Awesome!". Plagg grinned, made a fist in happiness, "Yes!", and zapped out.

Inside her room, Marinette was looking at a painting, the painting of her and the boys as kids, hugging, making funny faces with grins on their faces, no worries in the world. She sighed lightly as she smiled, remembering the old days. Alya noticed something, and growled lightly, glancing at the balcony. Confused and curious at the same time, Marinette and Alya came out to find that Adrien was standing upon the branch of the balcony tree.

"Meet me at the bridge under the blossom tree at dawn.". Marinette sighed heavily, "Adrien, I couldn't. My father-". Adrien begged her softly, "Please, Mari. I beg you.". Marinette blinked at surprise, hearing her old nickname, then glanced at Alya who grinned, yipped softly. Marinette smiled widely, and glanced at Adrien, nodding. Adrien grinned so big that his eyes brightened like the stars, then climbed down the tree, with Marinette watching him. She then left the room, tiptoeing past her parents' wing of the mansion, and she opened the door to the hallway of the servant quarters, figuring to use the back door. She was walking softly, looking around, then heading to the door, unknowing that someone was in the kitchens.

Then she gasped in surprise when she saw her mother standing with a cup of hot cocoa. "Mama?". Lady Sabine smiled softly. "Go, I won't stop you. I want to see my daughter happy, and you look happy.". Marinette smiled widely, hugging her mother warmly, and kissing her cheek. "I love you, Mama.". She then headed out of the kitchens, to the back door, slipping out.

Marinette ran quietly and quickly through the town, grinning to herself, wondering what Adrien has to show her, unknowing that Plagg has noticed her. Plagg frowned to himself. "If she meets him alone, I will lose the deal.". He then pushed his staff into the ground, a green glow shivering through the staff, transforming it into a two-headed green snake. Plagg grinned sadisically, "Go fix this for me, old friend.". The snake hissed in understanding, slithering off as Plagg vanished out into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette soon reached the bridge, gasped in surprise and awe when she saw a hundred candles leading the way across the bridge, to the blossom tree. A faint song sounded out, and Marinette murmured to herself, "Adrien.".

 _ **Well, everyone knows Marinette**_

 _ **Her eyes each a unique color**_

 _ **Her teeth gleam and her chin delicate**_

 _ **And her...feet, they tiptoe on the floor**_

 _ **Her hair is like a waterfall**_

 _ **She stands in a graceful stance**_

 _ **And if I weren't so different**_

 _ **She'd possibly give me a chance**_

Marinette smiled softly as she glanced at Adrien who smiled widely as he finished the song. Behind her was Paris, yet on their side is the slowly rising sun. Marinette raised a eyebrow in question, and Adrien chuckled, and gently looked up, turned Marinette around to see Paris. "This is what I wanted to show you.". They watched Paris brighten up in the sun like a rainbow. Marinette gasped, "Oh, it's so beautiful.".

Adrien whispered gently, "What you're feeling, that's what I feel every time I am with you.". He gently turned Marinette around to face, and he softly got down on one knee, hearing Marinette gasp. "I cannot offer a ring to you. I have nothing but only my love to give.". Marinette whispered, "Oh, Adrien.".

"I may not be the town hero, Marinette, but I swear with all my heart that I will never, ever stop loving you.". Adrien proudly replied as he held Marinette's hands in his hands. Marinette got down on her knees, smiled brightly, replying, "And I will never, ever stop loving the man who plays from the heart.". Suddenly a snake appeared, and Marinette screamed, "Snake!", and pushed Adrien to shout, "No!", moving forward for the snake to bite, causing Marinette to scream in pain. Adrien's eyes were wide with distraught and fear as he got up from the push, seeing Marinette fall, barely seeing the snake slip away into the grass.

Marinette only knew the sight of Adrien reaching for her, and then closed her eyes as Adrien caught her before she fully made it to the ground, cradled upon Adrien's lap. Adrien panted heavily, his heart breaking at the sight of Marinette. He whispered in pain, "No.". Thunder sounded out, bringing out a storm as Adrien cried, and screamed, "HELP!".

The rain doused out the candles as the darkening storm enveloped the dawn light as Nathaniel and some people approached through the bridge, and Nathaniel stopped, gasping in horror as he beheld the sight of a brokenhearted Adrien holding Marinette in his arms as he walked slowly, glancing upon her all the way. Nathaniel asked, "What did you do, Adrien?". Adrien sighed, protested weakly, "There was a snake and..".

Nathaniel grasped Marinette's hand, immediately letting go as he gasped in shock, realizing that Marinette's cold with no pulse. "She's gone.". He growled, started to bring his sword out, "Why didn't you protect her?", in anger. Lord Tom brushed out past Nathaniel, gasped in horror and shock. "No, no, no!". Adrien handed Marinette gently into Lord Tom's hands as he closed his eyes in pain. Lord Tom growled as he snapped, "This is all your doing! Leave! Or so help me, I'll-". Thunder sounded out, the sky brightening up briefly as Lord Tom held Marinette closer as he sobbed, "Oh, my little girl.".

Lord Tom turned around, bitterly snapping, "What have you done? What have you done, boy?!". Adrien sighed, "It should have been me.". Nathaniel snapped to close his suit properly, and glared at Adrien, his former best friend. "Yes. It should have.". He then left Adrien upon the bridge, as Adrien looked up to the sky, uncaring if the rain made his suit wet as his heart is forever broken. **No!**

* * *

Serena whimpered in shock, "Marinette died?". Sidney shook his head as he replied, "That can't be right!". Leo agreed, "Yeah, what kind of story is this? We're just kids!". Michelle blinked, smiled sadly as she kept on. "As the sky cried with rain..".

* * *

 **Adrien went back to retrieve his manolo.** Adrien glanced at his manolo, realizing that Marinette will never hear his songs again, laugh in joy, or tease him playfully, or finally kiss him. Adrien sighed as he fell to his knees, "I will never see her again.". Yet behind him, is the disguised Plagg as a mortal man, sneering as he asked curiously. "Oh, are you certain?". Thunder flashed to reveal his true shadow as he continued on, "Do you want to see Marinette again?".

Adrien sighed deeply, nodded, "With all my heart.". A glow appeared, reaching his eyes as he opened his eyes, widening in surprise as Plagg, now in his true form. He truly towered over Adrien by several feet as he spoke, "Think about what you say, boy.". Adrien got up, holding his manolo, and thunder flashed again, alighting up a strange tint upon Adrien's skin and strange features around him. He looked down at his manolo, saw Marinette's words, and narrowed his eyes, and looked up at Plagg proudly and desperately. "With all my heart.".

Plagg nodded, clicked his claws together, bluntly replied, "Done.". Sounds of hissing reached Adrien, and Adrien looked down to see two heads of a snake. He winced as he was bit twice, and then he felt light like he was going, going out of weight, murmuring, "Mari.". His last thought was of Marinette as he closed his eyes, landing backwards with a smile on his face, very much dead. **No!**

* * *

Sidney grasped his face in horror, "Adrien, too?". Leo shook his head in surprise, "What is it with the French and death?". Serena tiptoed to Michelle, replied, "But this can't end like this, can it?". Michelle smiled sadly as she dropped to her knees before Serena. "Ohh, my sweet child. This is not the end at all.". The kids blinked in wonder yet anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17

Upon a strange white meadow filled with flowers of the rainbow, under a bright purple blossom tree was Adrien, groaning in confusion as he got up weakly, and caught himself on the trunk. He is not flesh anymore, a bare skeleton with his clothes on, yet his bones are strangely black, and his blond hair has black cat ears, and on the back, is a curvy, long black cat tail. His green eyes had slightly changed to human-like feline eyes.

He gasped as he looked at himself, felt himself all over, then his ears perked, hearing happy shouts in the distance, and he turned, gasping even louder in shock and awe as he beheld a whole city full of color, standing upon sturdy white clouds, and the air full of hot air balloons, flying creatures and people. Adrien laughed in admiration and awe over the whole place before his eyes, then a neigh reached his ears, and he looked over to see a gold-yellow Pegasus horse, with glowing green eyes, and in the saddle is a officer, a brown skeleton man with gray dog ears atop his black hair, and a gray tail as well, having warm gold amber eyes.

The officer laughed as he landed his horse, "Welcome to the Land of the People!". Adrien weakly replied, "I made it.". The officer agreed, "Indeed, and on May Day, no less.".

Adrien blinked, "Where..where is?". The officer assured him, "You're gonna be a bit disorientated at first, don't take it all at once. Let's start with your name.". Adrien gasped, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!".

The officer checked his list, "Really? Parents and their crazy baby names. And there's no Marinette Dupain-Cheng on my list.". Adrien brought his manolo on his back, shook his head, "No, No, I am looking for Marinette Dupain-Cheng.". The officer nodded, "Oh?". Adrien sheepishly replied, "My name's Adrien Agreste.".

The officer gasped, "Another Agreste? Man, that family keeps growing!". Adrien blinked as he realized something. "My family. They can help me find Marinette. Can you take me to them?". The officer chuckled as he gave a hand for Adrien to grasp as he came into the Pegasus's back. "Nothing can make me happier than reuniting a young couple in love. Just hold on!". He urged his horse to fly off into a dash, with Adrien whooping in delight as he held on, and the officer screamed in joy as the Pegasus darted around some stray clouds, and dived low to land, and ran into a full gallop.

The officer chuckled, "You know, I have been up here for years, waiting for my lovey wifey.". Adrien smiled softly, then suddenly a flash, revealing a woman with brown hair, bright blue eyes, and having a set of white tiger ears and tail. "Hi, honey!". The officer screamed in fright, "Too soon! Go!". He urged his horse to run past the swooning woman, and soon enough, Adrien was distracted by everything in the city. **The Land of the People was vibrant and joyous! Everything was like Paris, yet more colorful, more beautiful, more festive! And, on May Day, the city was filling up with endless parties and incredible parades.**

The officer pointed out a parade in downtown, "There, that's your family on that one.". They stopped, with Adrien hopping off, and staring at the parade of incredible floats below the bridge. There was a ship, a tower, an arena, and a heart. Adrien stared in awe until the officer pushed him off, laughing, "Get into there!". Adrien screamed until he grabbed a parade string, and swung into the ship float when a hand grabbed him.

"Oh, yes, another Agreste swordfighter!". laughed a impressionable, tall man with gray-silver hair and dark blue eyes, his skeleton gray, and white wings alongside his gold/silver clothes. This is Adrien's great-great grandfather, Ivan. Adrien gasped, "You're the great Ivan, the one who did flips over a bull!". Ivan nodded, "Yes, and the bull gave me a good fight. Bad fights is for cowards!".

Adrien asked as he grinned, "Can you help me find Marinette Dupain-Cheng?". Ivan widened his eyes, "Ha, I knew it! You were made for each other! I watched you every May Day since you've been born! Lady Tikki shall help us. Hold on!". He then pushed Adrien into another parade string, swinging into the podium of the tower.

Adrien gasped as he saw his great-grandfather. "The incredible Theo Agreste!". Theo slashed open pinatas as he laughed, "At your service!". He had silvery-white hair, thin yet springy, bright brown eyes, having a set of fiery orange cat ears and tail over his blue/red clothes, and his bones are reddish-orange. He was known as the best dancer in the arena where he'd be fighting feral pigs. He pounced and landed gracefully into the podium, and he looked at Adrien. "You know, I wouldn't believe my ears when I heard your music. I loved it. When I was your age, I used to dream of singing before the king.".

Adrien widened his eyes in disbelief, "Really?". Theo nodded, "Indeed. But as you know, 'music is not work fit for a Agreste swordfighter.'". Both of them laughed at once, and Theo chuckled, "Same old story.". Adrien agreed, "They crushed our dreams. Hilarious.". Then he screamed when a board boosted him up high into the air, the cause of Ivan who jumped into the board. He muttered to Theo, "Did he seem different to you?".

Theo shrugged his shoulders, "He reminds me of a younger me, through more handsome. Is that true about Marinette?". Ivan sighed, "We'll see once Lady Tikki helps him. He loves her, you know.". Meanwhile, Adrien fell into a shockingly familiar arena, yet it's made up of paper-mache and such, and he grinned as he recognized his grandfather. "Of course, it's Louis 'Bearclaw' Agreste!". Louis has similarly blue eyes like his son, Gabriel, and gray hair/beard, wearing green/black clothes over his pale yellow bones, and having a set of golden/black spotted cat ears and tail.

Louis nodded, "Yes, I was famous for fighting monster bears in the rain!". Adrien laughed, "Grandpa, it's me, Adrien!". Louis hugged him, and chuckled, "Adrien, look at you. Wicked handsome like your father and me.". He then narrowed his eyes, slapped Adrien's face. "How dare you disgrace the family name? Playing the manolo! You couldn't finish a single bear like me?".

"You are ruined!". Louis finished when a voice spoke out, "Come on, leave the kid alone, Louis.". It was Adrien's uncle George! He was in his hunting clothes, sandy brown with a flash of green, hanging over his gray-spotted bones, his dark blue eyes, his black/gray hair revealing a set of brown wolf ears and tail on the back. Adrien smiled, "Uncle George!". Louis sighed, "Sorry, son-in-law.".

He then grinned at Adrien, patted his back, "Welcome home, _fils._ Your mother will be very happy to see you.". He glanced at the heart float next to them, and Adrien gulped in anticipation, "Mama?". He ran, and jumped across the narrow opening to the float's floor, and then ran up the stairs to the top floor where the heart of roses was at, and he slowly heard something familiar. His mother singing a lullaby as he looked up to see her dancing.

He finally made it, watched her with awe and a longing feeling. A gasp sounded out as Mrs. Camilia Agreste turned around, holding her chest as if she's holding her heart in shock. "Adrien.". Her light green eyes glowed brightly of love and disbelief as she stood in her green dress over her reddish-black skeleton, her blonde hair slightly messy as she had been dancing just now, and on her back is a set of bright orange butterfly wings with black at the borders with circular random white spots in the black borders.

Adrien smiled widely, "Mama.". Camilia laughed as she ran to her son, "Adrien!". They reunited, hugging and taking in their familiar scents, feeling the happiest since Camilia passed so many years ago, and since Adrien proposed to Marinette at dawn today.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien sighed deeply as he pulled back slightly, not wanting to let go of his mother. "I really missed you so much.". Camilia pulled back, agreed, "Yes, _fils_ , it's been like eternity waiting for you. But not long enough! What are you doing here?". Adrien smiled sadly, "I am here to reunite with my love. You're gonna love Marinette, mama. She's really incredible.".

Camilia chuckled warmly, "I believe that. Look at you, you look just like your father. So handsome.". Adrien smiled widely and held her hands warmly, "And I became a swordfighter, just like you wanted.". Camilia looked taken back, "Me? Are you crazy? Have you looked at your family's history? I wanted you to be something different! A musician, your songs, you should have told Gabriel off!".

Adrien gaped at his mother in shock, "But mama. Papa said that you'd be disappointed if I was a musician.". Camilia sighed, shook her head, "Wait until he gets here. I am gonna talk to your father.". She looked a bit pissed off, which scared Adrien abeit, but luckily Camilia calmed down. "Anyway, come on, _fils_!". She grabbed Adrien's arm, walked side by side down the back stairs of the float.

Down below is all the Agreste family, waving, standing, smiling, and playing. "Everyone, this is Adrien, my son!". They finally made it to the ground floor. "And these young women here are your grand-cousins. The Cesaire Twins.". On one side is Ella, a light-dark skinned woman in a pink/white dress with a red jacket, black boots, having hazel eyes, and dark brown hair in a high ponytail while her twin sister, Etta has a teal/white dress with a black jacket, red boots, having hazel eyes, and dark brown hair in a low ponytail.

Camilia replied, "They fought in the Religion War.". The twins grinned as they replied as one, "And we won.". Adrien laughed, "No way!". The twins smiled, "Hey, cousin.". They bought out their hands which Adrien happily took, and looked around, "Being with the whole Agreste family, and you, mama. This is amazing.". Camilia smiled, and hugged him gently, and gestured with a hand.

"That is Lady Tikki's castle.". She replied as the castle is approaching the family's sight. It is made of rainbow clouds and floating rocks, being a soft red. Ivan spoke, "Just gets prettier and prettier every year.". Theo shook his head, "Softie.". The Agreste family finally entered the castle, and sounds from the people filled the hallways as they are impressed with the decorations this year. Adrien only kept looking around in amazement. "Come, let's find my new daughter-in-law, Adrien.".

Ivan spoke, "We are always Lady Tikki's favorites. We flirt with death.". Camilia shook her head in amusement, "And that's why there are so many of you down here.". Adrien chuckled, loving to hear his mother's sassy yet polite attitude.

Louis proclaimed, "Lady Tikki is throwing a incredible May Day _fete_ for everyone!". They approached Lady Tikki's throne room where there are several tables filled up with all kinds of food. Ivan licked his lips as he went for the pie, gathering up plates. Theo spoke, "Always thinking with your stomach, old friend.".

Adrien saw the head table with a tall throne chair, which is baby blue with a red heart on the back. "Go on, _fils._ Ask her.". Camilia encouraged her son happily. Adrien kneeled, bowed his head as he replied respectfully. "My lady, will you help me find Marinette Dupain-Cheng?".

A strong voice called out as a long black tail flared out from the throne chair, "No one will help you, swordfighter.". Adrien looked up in confusion, and the chair spun around to reveal Lord Plagg, not Lady Tikki! "Now the Land of the People has a new ruler!". Plagg announced happily with a smirk. The Agreste family gasped, screamed briefly, and gaped in shock. "Who, you ask? Why, me.".

Adrien got up, asked in bewilderment, "You again?". Louis came forward, "But Lady Tikki would never hand her realm over to you.". Plagg belched, as he was eating a chicken leg, "Ah, she lost a deal.". Louis nodded in understanding, smiled sheepishly at Adrien. "She'd do that.". Plagg snickered, and laughed, "This realm is finally mine! Oh, and it's all thanks to you, Adrien.".

Adrien widened his eyes, "What?!". Plagg played with the bone of the chicken leg as he explained. "You see, Lady Tikki bet that Marinette would marry you. I bet that Marinette would marry Nathaniel. And now since you have passed away, Marinette is going to marry Nathaniel, you know, just to protect Paris. So, I win.".

Adrien shook his head in disbelief as he replied in denial, "No, no, I saw her die. Marinette passed away.". He gasped as he realized something. "Oh, no.". Plagg nodded with a evil smile, "Oh, yes.". Adrien gasped in horror as he fell to his knees, with Camilia asking, " _Fils_ , what is it?".

Plagg pointed a paw down to Paris where right now, Marinette is resting upon her bed, adorned with black curtains. "One snake bite only put her in a trance. My chosen favorite simply woke the sleeping beauty.". Nathaniel was kissing Marinette's forehead in a bid of farewell, not realizing that the knife was touching Marinette's skin, causing her to open her eyes, giving out a loud exhale, much to her parents and Nathaniel's shock. Lord Tom gasped, "Oh, my lord. It's a miracle!".

Sabine cried, "Thank you, Lord!". Marinette blinked in shock as she took it all in, "I'm..I am..". Up above in the room, Adrien finished, "Alive.". His mother and family relatives gasped in shock and bewilderment. Plagg put up a wine glass as he smirked, 'Cheers.".

Adrien panted heavily as he remembered his death. "Your snake, it bit me twice!". As to prove him right, the two-headed green snake slithered around the top of the table, hissing in defense. He snarled, "You cheated! You will pay for this!". Plagg yowled angrily as he stood up, and stomped across the table as he snapped in controlled anger, "In all my years, no one, in any realm has ever talked like that, and survived.".

He hopped off the table, towering over Adrien as he asked slowly, "I ask you of this. Are you threatening me, boy?". Adrien narrowed his eyes, and glared at Plagg, "I will expose you to Lady Tikki, and then we will settle things!". His family gasped in horror. Plagg snorted as he rolled his eyes casually. "You'll never reach her new realm. Trust me, I have lived there for centuries.". He backhanded Adrien with his paw, pushing him as Adrien shrieked, being caught by his grandfather.

Plagg sneered, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan. Ta-ta!". Adrien only got up to stare angrily at a zipping Plagg, only guessing what Marinette, his father, and Nathaniel, everybody else down there is feeling right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Under the blossom tree in the rain, kneeled Gabriel and Nathalie Agreste as they put flowers at the base of the tree, holding each other as Gabriel actually cried for the second time since his wife's death. Nathalie sighed lightly as she glanced upon her nephew's poster, a smiling, rose-faced Adrien, yet he won't be like that anymore.

Down in Paris in the Dupain-Cheng mansion, in Marinette's bedroom, Marinette took it all in, recognizing her parents and one of her best friends, and she gasped, "Where's Adrien?". Nathaniel sighed heavily, his heart guilty as he remembered his hateful last words to Adrien, not believing that his own best friend had passed away in thought that Marinette's dead yet he knew it was real as Adrien truly loved Marinette. "Adrien..Adrien had passed away.".

Marinette gasped as she shook her head in disbelief, "That cannot be! I just saw him at dawn!". Her mother, Sabine hugged her gently, looked at her sadly, "I am so sorry, my daughter.". Marinette finally realized that it happened, and she sobbed, breathing heavily, and looking up at a brokenhearted Nathaniel, and they hugged in grief over Adrien's death. Lord Tom slowly interrupted, "Marinette, we are all sorry that Adrien is gone, but Nathaniel just saved your life.".

Marinette sighed, sniffed as she wiped her eyes of tears as Lord Tom continued on, "Nathaniel is always here to protect you.". Nathaniel protested, "My lord, it's not the time.".

Lord Tom actually glared at him, and Nathaniel closed his eyes, realizing now that his leader is not backing down. "Please, _fille_ , for Paris's sake, have him stay.". Lord Tom pleaded to Marinette, and Marinette realized that she is trapped, yet she couldn't leave her parents and her town. She sighed, and looked over at Nathaniel. "Will you stay in Paris if I marry you?".

Nathaniel reluctantly spoke, "Yes, but you don't have to-". Marinette spoke out loud, "I accept Nathaniel's proposal.". Sabine sobbed to herself as she realized that her daughter is forever heartbroken. Outside on the balcony, Plagg smirked to himself, "Ahh, young love.". He then zipped off. Back in the Land of the People in Lady Tikki's castle, Adrien was pleading to his family. "I have to find Lady Tikki!".

Camilia spoke softly, " _Fils_ , please stay with us.". Louis spoke as he rustled Adrien's hair, "No worries.". Theo agreed, "Yes, epic _fetes_ everyday!". The Cesaire twins replied, "With the whole Agreste family.". Ivan popped over, holding bowls of grapes, "And all-you-can-eat grapes!". Adrien laughed, chuckling in amusement, and sadly smiled, "Thank you, everyone, but no. I need to be with Marinette. That's what I truly wanted.".

* * *

Jennifer asked, "How's Adrien gonna get back?". Leo wildly gestured, "He's stuck forever! And Marinette's gonna marry Nathaniel!". He screamed in shock. Michelle laughed as she chuckled, "Alright, do you want me to continue?". The kids nodded as one, telling her to continue the story. Michelle smiled, "Well, one thing was for sure.".

* * *

 **Adrien needed help from his family.** Camilia spoke, "Well, if Lady Tikki is where Lord Plagg lived..". The Cesaire twins spoke as one to finish the sentence, "Then she is in the Land of the Broken.". Ivan gasped, "No, no, no.". Theo shushed him, "Quiet, you. Adrien, there's only one way to get to the Land of the Broken, and that is in the Cave of Souls!".

Louis grasped Adrien's shoulder, "Going there would be certain doom!". Adrien grinned slyly, a gleam of wit in his eyes, "Well, today is a good day for doom.". The Agreste family cheered as Louis laughed, "Now, that's a Agreste, I tell you!". Adrien, Louis, and Camilia grabbed rides upon a trio of silver-gray Pegasus horses, and they ran from the castle where the rest of the Agreste family bid farewell.

Theo sang, "This is impossible!". Ivan cut in, "Hey, good luck, Adrien!". The Pegasus first ran on the white cloudy ground, planning to fly once they reach the Cave of Souls. **The legendary Cave of Souls is rumored to be at the edge of the Land of the People. Now, many people and animals have tried to reach it, but none has ever returned. Not in one piece, at least.**

They then arrived at a strange maze where the Cave of Souls is resided at the exit of the maze. For some reason, the Pegasus couldn't fly over the maze, or even walk through the maze as a transparent soul appeared before them, looking like a light green humanoid creature which reminds Adrien of a turtle. "My name is Wayzz, and I am the guardian of the Cave of Souls. There are three of you mortals, yet only one must pass through the maze to be tested.".

Adrien nodded, "I accept the test, Wayzz.". Wayzz nodded, and disappeared with a reply, "Proceed on, then.". Adrien took a deep breath, and looked back at his mother and grandfather who smiled encouragingly. He then speed-walked into the maze, trying to decide what paths to take, and as he's heading to the middle of the maze after presumably a half hour of thinking and pondering, suddenly three thumps sounded out.

Adrien turned around, screamed in surprise as he narrowly dodged a giant ball of ice, and ran for his life, er, after-life. He heard his mother shout, "Adrien!". Theo shouted, "I can't see him! Where did he go?". Adrien ran furiously, gasping in surprise as he dodged another ball, this one made of earth this time. Camilia shouted, "What's happening?".

Theo replied, "It's all right! I see him! Run for your life!". Adrien screamed as he jumped and flipped over the third ball which is made of fire. He panted heavily, and then he saw a dead-end, and gasped as he looked back, smirking as a idea came to him. He dodged, ran, slipped, and flipped over the three balls as they crowded him, and then he froze right there in the narrow hole as the balls touched each other in a circle.

Suddenly the maze disappeared into the ground. Wayzz's voice replied, "You have earned the right to be judged, but be warned, no mortal has ever reached this far.". Wayzz appeared, yet he looked different this time. He is in a suit of metal, and impossibly tall, and he had a huge broadsword which he swung as Adrien climbed atop one of the balls, the earth one. He heard his grandfather exclaim in surprise, and narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath, "For Marinette.". The sword came down, barely hearing Camilia shout, "Adrien!".

Miraculously, Adrien was unscathed as the broadsword broke down at once, and Wyatt spoke in respect and awe. "Adrien Agreste, your heart is courageous and pure. You and family may enter.". Wyatt then disappeared, as the balls crumbled into nothing, and Adrien landed gracefully, and then suddenly hugged by his mother.

"Thank god that you are alright, _fils_! But don't you dare do that again!". Camilia poured her happiness and anger at Adrien who smiled sheepishly, and Louis chuckled in amusement. They then entered, seeing that the Cave of Souls is very dark and cold. Louis replied in confusion, "This is the Cave of Souls?". Adrien shushed his grandfather as he drew out his swords, "Grandpa, please show some respect!".

Suddenly a flash of bright green zoomed around them, as a voice sounded, "That was speculator, young man! Why, I have not ever seen a move like that since centuries ago.". Then a elderly man appeared, having bright green skin, warm brown eyes, and a gray suit. "Wyatt was impressed too. The sword and the dedication of you to get through.". Then a very live, moving book appeared, flashing around Adrien, almost like it's sniffing his aura.

"Uh, I am here to find Lady Tikki.". Adrien replied slowly. The man widened his eyes, "Lady Tikki?". The book moved to him, opened its pages as the man read on, and shook his head, "Sorry, young Adrien. You just missed her.".

"Wait, you know me?". Adrien asked in confusion. The man nodded, "Yes, boy. We know everybody. We know you, Camilia, and Louis. How are you, _madame?_ ". Camilia smiled, "Just fine when my son is here with me.". The man smiled, "Ah, yes, it's all in the Book of History.". He introduced the animate book who bowed to the trio. The man gasped in surprise, "Oh, wait, where's my manners? Come in, all of you!". He then clicked his fingers when a stone floor moved under them, and it zoomed down. Adrien hugged his family closely as he held on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Adrien and his family were the first ones to see the magic portals that linked all the realms.** The man announced, 'Welcome to the Cave of Souls!". The cave itself is impossibly made of marble, and between the purplish-blue portals stood thousands, no, millions of candles. The man smiled, " _Mon maison est votre maison._ ".

Louis whistled as he's impressed, "Now this is a cave!". Adrien mutely agreed as he put back his swords back, and Camilia was glancing around in awe. The man then spoke on, "See all these candles? Each one's a life. Now, introductions. I am Master Fu, the Principle of Fate.". The Book clapped its pages as if it's like applauding Fu's introduction. Louis blinked in confusion, "I don't get it.".

"Oh, wait, I knew I forget something. Check this out.". Fu smiled teasingly, then bought his hands into a echoing clap in a sound of a gong, the bright green flash spreading out in a ring, affecting the candles to float over, and fill the area above the family and Fu. The family gasped in surprise, and Fu laughed, "Incredible, yes? This is our work! This is what we do.". He then bought over a candle, "Look at this. This is Marinette's life.". He then grabbed another candle, yet this one is doused.

"This one was yours, Adrien. One aflame, one doused.". Adrien frowned in realization as he's truly dead and Marinette's alive. Fu then explained further as the Book opened up to reveal pages, "You see, as long as someone alive remembers you, you can be in the Land of the People. _Quoi!_ ".

Adrien asked in concern, "What's wrong?". Fu replied as he's reading a page, "Hawk Moth's on the march. With him, comes the end of your town. And there won't be anyone who remembers you.". Camilia whispered sadly, "We'll be forgotten. Adrien narrowed his eyes determinedly, "Please, Master Fu, help me go back.". Fu shook his head, sighed deeply, "I am afraid I cannot do that, Adrien.". The Book nudged him urgently, and Fu looked over as the Book opened up once more, and Fu gasped, " _Non facon_!".

Adrien looked at Master Fu in surprise as Fu grinned, "Alright, the Book of History holds everyone's story, and the pages on Adrien's life, they're blank!". Adrien gasped in wonder, realizing the same as Fu saw the same thing too. "You didn't live the life that was written for you. You are writing your own story!". He cackled happily.

Louis spoke, "And that is good?". Adrien smiled, "So, does that mean you'll help me find Lady Tikki?". Fu shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I am not supposed to interfere with the rules, but I can bend them, just a bit. After all, today's May Day. Right, Book?". The book nodded as it closed its pages. Fu clicked his fingers, and one of the portals widened, and he, the others walked over. "Let's do this. I will take you to Lady Tikki.".

Adrien spoke, "I am going alone.". Louis spoke sternly, "Alone?". Fu tried to interuppt, "Hold on, now.". Louis continued on, "I am going alone..". Fu gritted out, "Can I get a word in?". Louis finished, "Right next to you.".

Fu shook his head, "Actually,-". Camilia spoke, "We should go together.". Louis gasped, "What? It's much too dangerous for a lady!". Camilia ignored, and jumped into the portal. Adrien grinned, "No surrender!". Fu tried to say, "Hold on!". Louis laughed, "No retreat!". Both men ran, and jumped into the portal with Fu and the book running to the edge. The Book glanced at Fu who shrugged, replying, "I tried to warn them.".

The Book shook its hinges as if it's shaking its head, and dived into the portal where the family was screaming. Louis shrieked, "I regret this decision!". Adrien screamed, closing his eyes, barely noticing that the Book was under them, saving their after-lives. Adrien stopped when he realized that he wasn't smushed into the ground, only face-planted into the Book with Louis speaking, "You sure we're in the right place?". A laugh and chuckle sounded out and the family looked up to see Fu floating in a white cloud.

"You really need to look first before leaping into magic portals, Agreste family. What if you ended up choosing the wrong one? You might end up in Lyon.". Louis joked, "I think I died there.". Fu gestured as he glanced at the realm, "Well, here we are. The Land of the Broken.". It was the total opposite of the Land of the People. No color, no laughter, no music, no parades, no food. It was only crumbling buildings, with numerous people and animals looking like ghosts, yet more grotesque.

Camilia spoke, "Poor things.". Adrien hugged his mother gently, "And that's gonna happen to us, if we don't hurry. Come on.". He gently grasped his mother's hand, running with Louis by side next to Fu, with the Book flying above them. They made it to a bleak, black bridge where a tall, terribly beautiful castle was standing. Fu replied, "There it is, Lord Plagg's castle.". They hurried on, running into the castle, heading to the throne room where the only colorful sight is, and that is Lady Tikki.

"Lady Tikki! I need a word with you, _madame_!". Adrien called out as he made it to the podium, and Lady Tikki turned around, gasped in surprise. "Adrien? How did you get here?".

Adrien smiled gratefully, "I had some help.". His mother, grandfather smiled, and Fu waved, "Hello, Tikki.". Tikki chuckled, "Master Fu. Camilia, and Louis!". Adrien came up the stairs, "I know about the deal. Plagg cheated!".

Tikki gasped, "He did what?!". Adrien nodded, "Yeah, with a two-headed snake!". Tikki trembled as her eyes flared like flames, her wings fully open in anger, and clenched her fists as she growled. Fu warned the others, "Cover your ears. She's going to blow!". Tikki roared, "PLAGG!".


	21. Chapter 21

A smiling Plagg appeared, holding a exqusitive win bottle and two glasses, "Yes, my dear?". He dropped the wine bottle and glasses in surprise as he took the scene in, seeing Adrien, his family, Master Fu, and The Book, then a outraged, pissed off Tikki.

Tikki snarled as she shook in anger, "You shady son of a feline bastard! You cheated! AGAIN!". Plagg gasped like he was accused, "I did no such thing.". Tikki growled as she grabbed the animate snake off his shoulders, and transformed it back into the familiar staff, and Plagg winced, "Oh, that. It has a mind or two.".

Tikki snapped, "That is unforgivable!". Plagg protested, "Oh, please! I never sent that snake to Marinette, and I never gave the blade to Nathaniel!". He gasped, fumbled in realizement as he went too far. Tikki glared back at him, "What blade?". Plagg bit his lip, his ears flattened back in nervous fright, "The.. one I never gave him, ever, never. Who is this Nathaniel?".

Tikki grabbed his suit and faced him, her eyes bright as flames as Plagg whimpered in fear from his wife. "You gave the Blade of Immortal Life?!". Plagg whispered, "Yes.". Adrien was confused, voiced out, " 'The Blade of Immortal Life'?". Tikki looked back to explain, "Whoever wears it won't die or be injured.". Plagg chuckled nervously, and Tikki backhanded slapped him in the face, making Plagg yelp at the pain.

Tikki heard Camilia's voice, "My Lady, please, can you get me up?". Tikki smiled softly, floated Camilia up to their level, and Camilia slapped Plagg quite a few times until she finished, and bowed her head respectfully to Tikki, "Thank you.". She gave a sharp glance at Plagg who backed up slightly in feared respect. She was brought down to the floor as she replied sharply, "My son did not deserve this.".

Adrien pleaded, "Please, I have to go back.". Tikki sighed deeply and looked at Plagg, "It's only fair.". Plagg grumbled as he turned around, and Tikki chuckled, rubbing his ears gently, "Please, _Chat Noir._ ". Adrien and the others echoed, " _Chat Noir_?". Plagg shook his head, "No. Never!". Tikki glared at him as she turned Plagg's face by grabbing his ears harshly, "You better do this!". Plagg's eyes narrowed in protest, "No.".

Adrien grinned as an idea came to him, "Hey, how about a deal?". Tikki and Plagg looked over in interest, "A deal?". Adrien nodded, "If I win, you give me my life back.". Plagg raised an eyebrow, twitched his whiskers, "You have nothing I want.". Tikki smiled as she interuppted, "But I do. If you win, Plagg, you can have both realms.". Adrien smirked as he flicked his ears, "I can do anything you ask, you just name it, and I will beat you.".

Plagg narrowed his eyes in thought as he rolled his staff in his hand. Fu frowned as he came over, "Are you sure of this, Adrien?". Adrien glanced at his mother who smiled encouragingly with a slight nod, and Adrien looked up at Plagg, "Do we have a deal?". Plagg exhaled, and nodded, "We have a deal. Now, tell me, boy. What keeps you at night, what eats at you from the inside, what, I pray, is your worst fear?".

Plagg leaned down, his eyes full feline and focused on Adrien whose reflection is looking back. Adrien flinched a bit, then glared at Plagg who smirked, "Got it.". He clicked his claws, and Adrien disappeared in a white flash. A merely few minutes passed when Adrien appeared in a large arena, familiar to Paris's arena. It was crowded up with all the people and animals of the Land of the People, with Tikki, Plagg, and Fu standing in a open podium.

"Adrien Agreste! You will have to defeat every beast that the Agreste family ever finished!". Plagg announced, piercing the air as numerous doors opened, revealing pissed off, angry, and outraged beasts; bulls, pigs, bears, wolves. The Agreste family gasped as they watched from their own podium, and Louis announced, "That's like thousands!". Plagg grinned as he announced further, "All at once! If you complete this task, you will live again, but if you fail, you will be forgotten..Forever.".

Fu shook his head in disbelief, "This cannot be done, impossible!". Adrien then focused on the task, dodging, slipping, twisting, flipping as the beasts ran to him from all around. Ivan encouraged him loudly, "You can do it!". Back down in Paris near the blossom tree, two village boys screamed in fear as a Akuma chased him, when suddenly a hand hit him backwards, revealing Gabriel, and Nathalie nearby. "Gabriel asked, "Are you two alright?".

One of the boys panted heavily, "Hawk Moth is coming with a whole army behind him!". Nathalie narrowed her eyes, "You two better warn Lord Tom.". The village boys ran off to Paris as Gabriel drew out his swords with Nathalie drawing out her own swords. Gabriel spoke, "Let's buy them some time, _soeur_.". The Akumas came over the slight hill, and Nathalie snarled, "Who wants to go first?".

The Akumas cackled as they let through Hawk Moth, and Gabriel sighed in submission that he and his sister is to fight Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth drew out his swords, exhaled, "I hate swordfighters.". Gabriel smirked as he narrowed his eyes, "Then come get some.". Hawk Moth yelled as he came forward, leaping toward the duo who leaped, moving to cut or slash Hawk Moth at least. The action caused two deaths which two candles in the Cave of Souls were doused out instantly.


	22. Chapter 22

Back in the arena, Adrien was succeeding at first, but he got overwhelmed by the animals, getting dizzy, and even hurt. Theo gasped in worry over his great-grandson, "Adrien, get out of there!". Adrien tried his best, but groaned as he was pushed by a bull into the ground. Suddenly there was two flashes behind the Agreste family, and Gabriel and Nathalie appeared.

Gabriel is a look-alike of his son in his new appearance, through his bright blue eyes are still human. Nathalie has great bluebird wings in the back, and her dark blue eyes has speckles of gold now, and her skeleton is cream white. Gabriel asked, "What is happening?". Camilla turned around, gasping as she recognized her husband's voice, "Gabriel!". Gabriel hugged her, breathing in her scent, "Camilia!". Nathalie and George reunited similarly.

Master Fu called out to Adrien, "Adrien, your father and aunt are here!". Adrien gasped, looked up to the podium, "Papa?". Gabriel shouted to him, "Hawk Moth just arrived at the borders of Paris!". Adrien grunted, getting up, all the more determined to finish the challenge Plagg has placed, but all of a sudden, all the pigs, wolves, bulls, and bears has come into each other, earning Adrien to back off in confusion as the dust stirred up.

To Adrien's shock, and the audience's surprise, the beasts had consumed each other, transforming into a single giant beast that is tall and wide as Paris's sole church. It had the fur of a wolf, the horns of a bull, the tail of a pig, the claws of a bear. It roared so loud that shook the stadium, and blew off all hats. Fu whistled, "That's a whole lot of beast.". The beast snorted, glared at Adrien with so much rage, the golden yellow eyes glowing.

Back in Paris, in the church, the priest was speaking to a couple, Marinette and Nathaniel, adorned in white ceremonial clothes. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do you take Nathaniel to be your husband?". Marinette sighed, closed her eyes as her heart was trying to stop her as she loved Adrien, but in her mind, she knew it has to happen. Marinette nodded, "Yes. For Paris, I do.".

Nathaniel heard her answer, and frowned sadly as he didn't want to do this. He felt if he did this, he could have betrayed Adrien, his own best friend as Adrien and Marinette loved each other obviously! The priest spoke on, "Nathaniel Kurtezberg, do you take Marinette to be your wife?". Nataniel blinked, glanced at Marinette who nodded her head sadly with a bittersweet smile. Behind them is the town sitting. Lord Tom was smiling encouragingly while Lady Sabine was crossing her arms in heartbroken anger.

Nathaniel hesitated, "I..-". The ground shook, the people screamed, and the doors opened to reveal the same two boys who warned Gabriel in the first place. The eldest boy announced, "Hawk Moth is here!". Nathaniel instinctively moved to remove his swords from his belt, and realized, "My blade, it's on my other suit, I gotta go.". He left the church in the side door, leaving a entirely confused Marinette and a panicked Lord Tom. "But Nathaniel is the only one who will stop Hawk Moth.".

Gasps filled the church, and Marinette looked around, and narrowed her eyes, and grinned at her father, "We can fight them, Papa.". Lord Tom nodded reluctantly, realizing that Marinette is her own woman. Back in the arena, Adrien was dodging the claws of the beast. "Come on, take me on!". The beast roared, charging on, and its jaw was open, yet it missed Adrien as he flipped past its face. Louis yelled, "You're a Agreste for goodness sake! Take him on!".

Back in Paris in the square, Marinette, now back in her original clothes, announced, "Everyone, listen up!". Alec slapped Nino's head as he blew his horn, "Ouch!". Max snickered. Marinette came down the fountain stairs, "I know you're scared. We all are, but look around you. Do you know what I see?". One of the villagers shook his head, murmured, "No.".

Marinette encouraged on, "I see proud people, ready to defend Paris with all their hearts. And what I see in you, is a courage that cannot be measured.". Nino came forward and was to speak when Marinette smiled at him, nudged him warmly, "Yes, even you, Nino.". Nino smiled happily as he stood proudly and tall, encouraging his brothers to look inside themselves to fight for Paris. Marinette grabbed her sword, and patted Alya who growled deeply as her claws came out, and Marinette continued on.

"This May Day will never be forgotten! We will teach Hawk Moth that he's messing with the wrong town. And so, I swear by Paris, we will not fall! Not today, not ever! Who's with me?!". The villagers cheered, yelled in agreement over Marinette's speech, and Lord Tom, Lady Sabine holding swords side by side, as Sabine told her husband, "I told you that Marinette is special.". Lord Tom nodded.

Hawk Moth growled as he commanded his Akumas to destroy the town and muttered to himself, "Blade!". He arrived at the square where Paris villagers are holding swords, pitchforks, anything they can use to fight with, standing proudly, determined to protect their beloved town from Hawk Moth. They started to come forward when a voice called out, "Hey, Hawk Moth. Why don't you pick someone your own size?!".

Nathaniel arrived in his army suit upon his horse, smirking. Bubbler chuckled evilly, "Because no one can.". The Akumas cackled in laughter while Marinette glared at Nathaniel, "Where have you been?". Nathaniel only smiled sheepishly at Marinette's look, was to speak when Lord Tom interrupted, "Thank goodness you're here!".

Hawk Moth shouted, "Hey, soldier boy!". Nathaniel moved over, protecting Marinette and Lord Tom, as Hawk Moth snarled, "You give me the blade, right now!". Nathaniel blinked, clenched his hand upon the unseen blade until Marinette noticed the gesture, and removed the jacket off in a rip-off gesture, showing off the Blade of Immortal Life. "All this for a stupid blade?". Marinette spoke, then snapped angrily, "Are you kidding me?!".

Nathaniel only replied, not looking at Marinette, "Not now, Marinette. It's Nathaniel time.". Nathaniel came forward, yelling his name, flourishing his sword around as Hawk Moth jumped into him, grunting angrily as he failed to kill Nathaniel with his own sword. Nathaniel only smirked, and hit Hawk Moth on the nose. Hawk Moth screamed, and in his anger, his sword cut Nathaniel's belt, and threw the blade off into nowhere in the alleys of Paris. Nathaniel froze, his heart shaking in fear as he was so careless.

He chuckled nervously as Hawk Moth came forward, "Uh, can't we talk about this?". Sounds of pained yells, punches reached the villagers' ears, and Lord Tom winced, and then a scream as Nathaniel was thrown into the fountain. "Nathaniel?". Lord Tom weakly called out, and Hawk Moth only growled, calling his Akumas to come forward to engage into battle.


	23. Chapter 23

In the arena, Adrien looked back and noticed that the wall was behind him, and he narrowed his eyes, "Come get me, beast!". He teased the beast, who snorted and charged at Adrien, planning to bash him with its horns, yet Adrien did a impossible flip and dive, causing the beast to roar in surprise, and crash into the wall, the impact throwing Adrien back several meters, screaming and shaking his head. Camilia gasped in fear over her son.

Adrien got up, catching his breath, fixing his ribs back into place, seeing that the beast is conked out for the moment. Louis yelled, "The beast's out!". Ivan nodded in agreement, "Time to finish this.". From the other podium, Plagg raised a eyebrow, watching the progress of Adrien, and Adrien walked over to where his fencing sword is, noticing that his beloved manolo had landed nearby too.

He stopped at once, seeing his reflection in his sword's blade, and he looked up to glance at his family who encouraged him, "Yeah, finish him!". Adrien stood up and took a deep breath, and looked at his reflection again, then smiled weakly as he reached..past the sword to grab his manolo. The stadium gasped, and Louis screamed, "What is he doing?". Camilia glanced at Gabriel who is shaking his head in disappointment, and frowned. The beast turned around, and roared as a bright glowing green aura of flames surrounded it.

Adrien only strummed it softly, and screamed when the beast slammed into him, pushing him off into a distance. Adrien shook his head, and glanced at the beast, picked up his manolo, and took a deep breath as he glanced down at Marinette's engraved words, and smiled brightly, listening to his heart.

 _ **Bete, I am humble, for tonight I understand**_

 _ **Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this ground**_

 _ **You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you**_

 _ **I offer an apology, and one long overdue**_

 _ **I am sorry**_

 _ **Bete, I am sorry,**_

 _ **Hear my song, and know I sing the truth**_

 _ **Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight**_

 _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)**_

 _ **Bete, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath**_

 _ **To tell you that I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death**_

 _ **Two centuries of agony, that to your heart we sent**_

 _ **Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends**_

 _ **I am sorry,**_

 _ **Bete, I am sorry,**_

 _ **Hear my song, and know I sing the truth**_

 _ **Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight**_

 _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live (x2)**_

 _ **And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love...**_

 _ **Love will truly live**_

Plagg actually dropped his jaw, and Fu had to snap it back to him, startling him to stare at Adrien in astonishment while the Agreste family was awed, trembled at their grandson, son, nephew's singing. Tikki was so moved as well. Adrien smiled as the forgiving beast had delved into thousands of rose petals, and Adrien cradled one rose petal. Fu laughed as he announced, "He did it!".

Tikki agreed, chuckled, "Yes, he certainly did.". Plagg actually smiled genuinely for once, nodding, "Yeah, I'll give him that.". Up in the Agreste podium, Gabriel stuttered, "How did Adrien do this?". Camilia smiled at him, "He's a Agreste.". Gabriel nodded, agreeing with his wife. The stadium cheered as the Agrestes hopped down from their podium. **Plagg had been wrong. Adrien's fear wasn't swordfighting.**

Adrien turned around to see his family approaching, and smiled as Camilia smiled. Gabriel spoke, "I said that an Agreste man never apologizes.". Adrien protested, "Papa, I-". Gabriel interuppted, "But you just changed that. I should have been a better father. I am very sorry.". Adrien smiled at his father, "No. You only wanted the best for me.".

Gabriel smiled as he sighed, "I love you, son.". Adrien smiled as his father, mother hugged him together as he replied, "I love you, Papa.". Camilia cooed, "Oh, _fils._ ". Adrien grinned as the others congratulated him. **And at that moment, Adrien conquered his greatest fear...being himself.** The stadium cheered louder, and Tikki, Plagg, and Fu grasped hands, and announced as one, "In accordance by the ancient rules, we give you life.".

Camilia told Adrien, "Be careful down there, Adrien.". Adrien nodded, smiling at his mother, and then he was lifted by a beam of light, gasping in delight as his own flesh returned, his cat appendages vanishing into nothing, and his own fencing swords, and manolo secured on his person, then he became a meteor of light, falling through a gap of clouds.

Upon in Paris, still in the square, Nathaniel was being held by Bubbler and Darkblade while Marinette was held hostage by some other Akumas. The Blade of Immortal Life has been found in the alleys and brought back to Hawk Moth. Nathaniel yelled in protest, "Please, Hawk Moth, just don't hurt them.". Hawk Moth ignored him, cackling as he held up the blade, "Yes, the blade is mine!". Suddenly the sky became dark and the earth shook. Hawk Moth and the others looked around in confusion and antoishment then they yelled as a meteor crashed into the ground right between Hawk Moth and the villagers, barely hearing a determined scream.

Hawk Moth grunted back in surprise as he was kicked by a boot, causing him to lose the Blade, and as the dust cleared up, and the fire of the meteor had vanished into nothing, a alive Adrien stood up, opening his eyes in determination. Hawk Moth gasped, "What?". The villagers looked up, and Nathaniel gasped as he saw his best friend alive and breathing in the flesh. A freed Marinette was staring at Adrien as Adrien was coming forward to help her up, "Adrien?".

Adrien smiled softly, and gave a hand which Marinette grabbed, and then Adrien slyly grinned, spinning her around to kiss her which Marinette took with renewed happiness, which amused Nathaniel and made Sabine excited, and Lord Tom shocked, and Alya surprised. Hawk Moth was to speak when Adrien gave him the finger which pissed him off even further. Adrien and Marinette kissed for a few more seconds, then Adrien brought her back up smiling, both free to breath fresh air, with Marinette wearing a goofy, lovesick smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Adrien chuckled, pulled out his manolo, threw it to a awestruck, standing Nathaniel, "Hold this for me, _ami_.". Nathaniel caught it gingerly, grinned slowly at Adrien who returned it with a wide smirk, and turned around to face Hawk Moth. "So, my father and aunt tells me that you hate swordfighters.".

Hawk Moth growled lightly, "I hate everybody.". The Akumas all laughed, agreeing earnestly with Bubbler speaking, "Yeah, _gosse_.". Adrien drew out his fencing sword, rolled his shoulders, glared at Hawk Moth, "Let's do this.". Hawk Moth laughed, chortled to himself, and drew out his sword, "You and what army?". Adrien narrowed his eyes, as Marinette and the villagers came forward to back up Adrien. Then the earth shook, and the villagers shrieked out in surprise as flashes of white appeared down in the square.

The whole Agreste family happened to be in their Land of People appearances and they has all kinds of weapons on their persons. Paris cheered as they realized that they are getting spiritual help, and a voice called out, earning Adrien, Nathaniel, Marinette to look up. "Today is May Day, Adrien.". Tikki smiled widely. Plagg grinned, "And on our day, we have a certain amount of..". He looked at Tikki who smiled softly, and finished the sentence, "Leeway.". Fu called out, "Good Luck!".

Adrien laughed, called out, "Thank you!". He grinned, flourished out his sword as Nathaniel and Marinette received swords. Marinette replied, "No retreat!". She brought out her sword, and the boys grinned, joined their swords against hers, voicing as one, "No surrender!". Aunt Nathalie laughed, "He gonna go do it now!". Louis called out, " _Famille_ Agreste!". The Agreste family and all of Paris yelled as they came toward the Akumas and Hawk Moth, and battle ensued.

Theo sang as he fought off some Akumas, and Nino laughed, "Nice voice, man!". He bashed a couple of Akumas with his horn. Ivan called out, "Hey, I sing good too!". He failed miserably at singing as he kicked at a few Akumas. The Cesaire Twins twirled around as they fought off a couple of Akumas. "So this guy asked me out, and was to kiss me but he was like 'make out with me'.". Ella replied. She glanced at her sister, "Hey, you're wearing my boots!".

Etta grinned, "Hey, they look better on me, sis. Come here, you rascal!". She ran to chase a Akuma as suddenly the Blade of Immortal Life was found, and some Akumas was clobbered by Louis, causing the Blade to fly through the air. Uncle George called out, "Blade!". Aunt Nathalie grabbed her husband's shoulder, "Throw me so I can catch it.". George nodded, and gave Nathalie a push up with folded palms, and Nathalie flew, catching the blade by the hilt, "Got it!".

Suddenly a Akuma caught her off guard, and she lost the blade as she had to fight off the Akuma. The Blade fell to the ground and one of the Akumas yelled as he found it, "Hawk Moth, we found the Blade!". Suddenly upon a bear's back, Alya appeared, called out in her own language, _"My friend, unleash the fury!"._ She and the freed bear waterhauled into the Akuma, having the Akuma scream and lose the Blade in the chaos.

Hawk Moth roared as he slashed his swords at Adrien and Nathaniel at alternate turns, "I am done playing!". Nathaniel called out, "I got this, man!". Adrien shook his head, "No way, I got this!". They pushed Hawk Moth back, when Marinette suddenly flipped and kicked Hawk Moth in the chest, and she smirked, "Did I I tell you that I learned karate?". Adrien stared at her in awed astonishment with Nathaniel whistling in amazement.

Hawk Moth shouted, "Enough!". He charged into the boys, having Marinette avoid the crash, and the boys crashing into the statue of Nathaniel's father. A scream reached them as they got up to their feet. Hawk Moth was suddenly flying on transparent wings, and holding Marinette over his back, "Let go of me, you fiend!". Hawk Moth called out, "Get me my blade or your woman will pay!". Marinette grunted in frustration, "What is it with men over me?!". Hawk Moth only chuckled lowly.

Adrien told Nathaniel, "Go find the blade, Nathan.". Nathaniel protested, "But, Marinette.". Adrien glared at him with determination, "Find the blade. I will handle this.". Nathaniel had never saw his best friend this serious before, and nodded with a smile, "You got it, man. Nathaniel!". He yelled as he went back into battle as Adrien looked up to see Hawk Moth heading to the church.

He ran, slashing at any Akumas in his path, and he saw Hawk Moth finally making it to the roof with Marinette shruggling madly. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he climbed the bricks of the church, grunting as he focused upon getting Marinette back, when suddently he lost his footing, and screamed when suddenly a hand grabbed him. It was Ivan who laughed, "I save you, little Agreste!". He threw him up higher, earning Adrien to get closer, but he couldn't get a grasp upon a window when a sword grabbed upon his quiver, revealing Theo.

"Good luck, Adrien!". Adrien grinned as Theo threw him higher, to the next window, where Louis was waiting, grasping Adrien's hand, grinning, "Go get him, grandson.". Adrien laughed as he was thrown once more, but screamed as he couldn't reach the final window when suddenly another hand grabbed him, " _Oui_! Where do you think you're going?", revealing Gabriel who grinned.

Adrien responded desperately, "I have to get up there!". Gabriel laughed as he hugged Adrien in a distance holding of hands, "I was right! You have become the greatest Agreste ever!". He then threw Adrien much further than the others did, with Adrien realizing that he's not just a musician, or a swordfighter, he's an Agreste! He reached the rooftop, yelling as he landed, and ran to hit Hawk Moth who lost control over Marinette, who fell into Adrien's arms, smiling at Adrien who grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

Hawk Moth tried to regain control of his wings as one of his weapons fell from his person, revealing as a homemade bomb. The Agreste men tried to catch it, failing badly with yells of frustration. The bomb landed upon the ground, the motion causing the bomb to go off, and dismantle the tower of the chruch. The motion caused Adrien and Marinette to separate and gain footing when Hawk Moth landed, tried to jab at Marinette with his sword, but Marinette dodged him, grabbing the bell of the tower, and flipping into Adrien's arms.

Adrien laughed, "Care to dance, _madame_?". Marinette grinned, "Why, I thought you could never ask.". Adrien grinned as Hawk Moth roared, charging into them, but Adrien and Marinette dodged him, dancing and twirling, with Hawk Moth growling in frustration as he tried to jab and slash at the duo. With a flip into Hawk Moth from Marinette, Adrien laughed as Marinette was caught by him again, replying, "Pretty good, _musicien_! Now it's your turn!". Hawk Moth lost one of his swords overboard from the tower, landing with a thud, causing Nathaniel to notice that by sheer luck, the Blade of Immortal Life was right next to the sword!

Adrien let go of Marinette in a twirl, and freed his sword from his back, cut into Hawk Moth's shoulder, earning him a scream of pain. The force of Hawk Moth falling into the ceiling crumbled the tower further, and the bell was freed from its pegs, falling in unison. Nathaniel saw the tower coming down, screamed for the villagers to run out of the falling tower, "Go save yourselves! Watch out!".

The tower ceiling had Marinette and Adrien running, and Adrien grabbed her, twisted around to throw her out from the tower damage while he leapt into the ground, the dust billowing up. Marinette shrieked in shock until she was caught by Ivan and the rest of the Agreste family in a pyramid stand. " _Bonjour_ , Marinette!". Marinette was relieved that she was safe, but what about Adrien and Hawk Moth?

As the dust settled, Adrien was right next to Nathaniel while Hawk Moth yelled as he flipped a stone off him, but growled as one of his legs was trapped. He narrowed his eyes, and shed his jacket, revealing rows of homemade bombs. "I am taking this town down with me!". The villagers gasped in horror as Nathaniel coughed, glanced at his father's statue, commented to himself, "No more shadows, Father.". A hand gripped his shoulder softly, and Nathaniel turned around to face Adrien who grinned, "No retreat?".

Nathaniel one-hugged him, "No surrender.". Both boys then ran, screaming as they crashed into Hawk Moth, pinning him. Nathaniel shouted, "Adrien, the column!". Adrien nodded, "Got it!". He ran to ram his shoulder into the column as Nathaniel wrestled with Hawk Moth. Marinette shouted, "No, no!", moving forward, but she was pulled back by her father and Nino. She was beginning to realize that the boys are putting themselves into danger. Adrien snarled as Hawk Moth was giving Nathaniel trouble, "Hey!".

He wrestled with Hawk Moth as he glanced at Nathaniel, replying, "Never stop fighting for what's right.". Nathaniel frowned, "Wait, what?! Adrien!". Adrien spoke nothing yet he pushed Nathaniel away from the bell, Hawk Moth, the column, and..himself. Adrien sadly smiled, " _Au Revouir_ , brother.". He yelled as he kicked at the column at the same time as he wrestled Hawk Moth. Marinette spoke in horror, "What's he doing?!".

Nathaniel grunted as he got up, heading back to stop Adrien, to save him. Adrien glanced at Marinette, gave his famous grin, "Don't forget me.". He then screamed as he gave a last kick to the column. The bell fell, enveloping Hawk Moth and Adrien. Marinette screamed, "NO!". A explosion came, shook the earth, causing Nathaniel to absorb the shock as the bell fell back on its side as it jumped from the shock of the explosion. Bubbler, leader of the Akumas screamed, "Hawk Moth's defeated! Retreat!'. He and the Akumas left Paris as quick as they arrived earlier.

Marinette gasped, fell to her knees, sobbing and closing her eyes. All of Paris bowed their heads in grief when a sound reached them. They looked up, gasping in shock as they saw a breathing Adrien. Marinette gasped as she looked up, weakly asked, "Adrien?". Adrien looked at his hands, and widened his eyes at a coming Marinette, and Marinette stopped as Adrien reached for her, and he smiled lovingly, "It's me, _mon amour_.".

Marinette then knew as she ran into Adrien's arms, relishing in the hug, and Marinette felt Adrien's face as she pulled back, questioning, "How did you survive?". Adrien looked up to the appearing trio of Plagg, Fu, and Tikki. Plagg is confused, Tikki is stumped, and Fu is heck as curious. Tikki shook her head, "Don't look at me.". Marinette was resting her hand upon Adrien's back, and gasped as she felt something, looked over, and pulled it out. It was the Blade of Immortal Life!

Marinette spoke, "Nathaniel.". Adrien widened his eyes as he recieved the Blade, and joined his love to Nathaniel, helping him up as he was injured in the eye. Nathaniel grunted as he finished tying a handkerchief to cover his injured eye. Adrien spoke, "You gave the Blade to me. You were going to sacrifice yourself.. for me.". He looked at Nathaniel who smiled weakly, "I thought it might be time for me to be a true hero.. like you, Adrien.". Marinette smiled softly as she placed a hand upon Nathaniel's cheek, "Are you alright, Nathan?".

Nathaniel smiled more stronger as he heard his nickname, and grasped the Blade from Adrien's hand, exhaled, "I have never seen more clearly.". He glanced up, and threw the Blade to Plagg who received it gracefully, frowning strongly as he realized he had made a mistake, glanced at Tikki who shrugged nonchalantly. Nathaniel then faced Adrien, "It's about time we cast our own shadows.". Adrien chuckled, "And to write our own stories.". Marinette smiled at her best friends, hugged each other. **And so, Nathaniel learned that to be a true hero..**

* * *

Michelle glanced at the kids and Jennifer smiled widely as she spoke, "You have to be selfless.". Michelle nodded in agreement as she continued on.

* * *

Lord Tom came forward, shedding and drying his tears. He chuckled, "Now I believe there's one more thing to be done..". He grabbed Adrien's arm, and gently pushed him into a kneel, "Son.". Marinette smiled so widely, realizing that her father is actually giving permission for Adrien to marry her.


	26. Chapter 26

A few hours later after the mess was cleaned up, in the church, at front stood Master Fu, the Book, the head priest, Alya right next to Marinette, Adrien with Nathaniel right next to him. The head priest asked, "Now, do you take Adrien Agreste as your husband?". Marinette smiled widely, "I do.". Adrien's chest swelled up with happiness and love as Master Fu took over, "By the power vested in us by the Book of History..". The priest finished, "We now pronounce you husband and wife.".

"You may kiss-". Marinette grinned slyly as she pulled Adrien by his vest, kissing him which Adrien closed his eyes in surprise, enveloped his arms around his newfound wife, kissing passionately in return, the priest grinning, "the groom?". Alya barked excitedly, and Nathaniel was grinning in amusement. A emotional Gabriel was comforted by Camilia, "She's gonna be a great Agreste.". All of Paris cheered, whistled, clapped so loud in happiness over the new couple. Master Fu grinned at the priest, "Today is a good day for May Day, oh, yes!".

Outside the church ceiling where Tikki and Plagg had watched the ceremony, and Plagg smiled behind her, "Well, I believe you won the deal, _mon amour,_ along with all my heart, all over again.". Tikki widened her eyes, gasped as she turned around, unleashed her hands as she cooed, "Oh, _Chat Noir._ ". Her hands soon grasped Plagg's claws warmly as Plagg looked at her, "I am so sorry, my Lady. You deserve better than me. I know that now. Could you forgive me?". He raised one of Tikki's hands to his lips, kissing it warmly.

Tikki grinned, "I do.". She pulled Plagg into her arms, earning Plagg to widen his eyes in surprise, then hidden within Tikki's wings, they kissed madly, earning their power to spark into the sky, making fireworks. Down below, on the ground floor, Paris had filtered out of the church with Marinette holding arms with her newfound husband, with the bonquet in another hand, asking, "Will you sing for me, husband?".

Adrien grinned happily as he received his manolo from his father with a grateful nod, replied, "Anything for you, Mrs. Agreste.". Marinette giggled as Adrien strummed his fingers, then sang from his heart as Marinette threw her bonquet to a surprised Nathaniel who got swarmed by Chloe and Sabrina.

 ** _Adrien & Marinette:_**

 _ **I will stay by you**_

 _ **Even when we fall**_

 _ **I will be the rock, that holds you up**_

 _ **And lifts you high so you stand tall**_

 ** _Adrien:_**

 _ **And I won't let you fall**_

 _ **I won't let you-**_

 _ **Adrien & Marinette: **_

_**Go!**_

 _ **No matter where you are (2x)**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **No matter where you are (2x)**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Marinette:**_

 _ **So tear apart these giant hearts**_

 _ **That beat inside us now**_

 _ **Let's give ourselves our promises**_

 _ **Of our unending-**_

 _ **All:**_

 _ **love!**_

 _ **Adrien:**_

 _ **And I won't let you fall (2x)**_

 _ **(Won't let you fall)**_

 _ **I won't let you-**_

 _ **Adrien & Marinette: **_

_**Go!**_

 _ **(Won't let you go!)**_

 _ **No matter where you are (2x)**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **I'll be there**_

 _ **Marinette:**_

 _ **I will be there!**_

 _ **Adrien & Marinette:**_

 _ **No matter where you are (2x)**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **I'll be there!**_

 _ **(I will be there!)**_

 _ **No matter where you are (2x)**_

 _ **(No matter where)**_

 _ **I'll be there (2x)**_

Adrien and Marinette danced with their mother and father respectively, while Fu encouraged a happy Tikki and a disgruntled Plagg to join into the dance, and Nathaniel flirted with the Cesaire Twins briefly. Adrien and Marinette then hugged each other, caressed each other's cheeks lovingly as they kissed. Paris was ignored as the world spanned on its axis. **And the world keeps spinning, the tales keep turning, and people come and go. But they are never forgotten. And the one truth we know, it held true one more time that love, true love..**

* * *

Michelle cradled her hands, smiled brightly, finished her sentence, "The really good kind of love never dies.". The kids grinned as they took it all in, and Alexandre, having appeared near them a bit ago, sniffled, shed a tear, "Oh, _mon espirits_ , it gets me every time.". Michelle chuckled as she closed the Book, and looked at the kids, "Alright, kids, closing time.". Alexandre and the kids awwed in a united moan, disappointed. Michelle nodded, "Your bus must be waiting for you right now.".

A bit later, as the kids laughed, giggling as they clamoured into the school bus as Michelle stood upon the top floor outside, waving gently. Serena waved goodbye, " _Au Revouir_ , pretty lady!". Michelle grinned, and twirled, changing into a tall, beautiful goddess, revealing herself as Lady Tikki! She called out, " _Au Revouir_ , Serena!".

Serena gasped, "Lady Tikki?". The other kids gaped, their eyes wide, and smiling as they realized that they were actually listening to a goddess, the ruler of the Land of the People. Serena laughed, "Lady Tikki!". Leo whimpered as he fainted backwards over one of the seats with the school bus leaving the premises of the museum. Alexandre chuckled as he came to see Tikki, "You never cease to amaze me, _mon amour._ ". He changed instantly into all the familiar Lord Plagg, who smiled lovingly as he chuckled.

"Such passion.". He murmured as he held claws within Tikki's hands, and Tikki grinned as she glanced nonchantly in the direction of the school bus, "Anyone can die, but these kids, they do have the courage to live.". Plagg grinned, and purred warmly, "I can deal with that, my love.". He pulled Tikki into his arms, laughing as they kissed, very strongly in love so much over the centuries.

Master Fu chuckled warmly as he watched his beloved friends, and glanced at the Book who tagged him eagerly. "Oh, yes, I forgot.". He then glanced at us, the viewers, breaking the fourth wall, "Go write your own story.". _Fin_


End file.
